The Red Moon
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: The Alpha Pack targets Stiles. When Derek places him under constant guard, it drives him crazy. He does something no one ever suspected and has to get used to it. Part 1 of the Werewolf Stiles Series.
1. Chapter 1

**I know like all of my Teen Wolf fics are about Stiles.. What can I say? He's my favourite. Stiles and Isaac are the best characters. :) But this was just an idea I had. I have mostly a whole story written up so if you like this, I'll keep going. I don't own Teen Wolf, MTV does, which is surprising because ****everything they've done until Teen Wolf was crap :D**

**The story title will be explained later :) I'd like to thank my friend AvatarKenobi14.5 for coming up with that title. It was really clever!**

* * *

It had been about a month since the alpha pack had arrived in Beacon Hills. They were relatively quiet and not causing trouble.. yet. Peter, who had recently gone out of town for information, and Derek seemed to think it was because they were observing. They had almost got Boyd and Erica when they first arrived, but let them go because they deemed them pathetic and weak. Stiles thought that was because they wanted Derek to train them better before they attempted to take them again so they could cut out the hard work of training betas, but he didn't voice this out loud to anyone. Not even to Scott.

Scott and Allison were friends, but had decided to not continue their relationship. At least not for the foreseeable future. Allison had actually bought a heartfelt apology to the pack for all she had done. They accepted knowing she had been essentially brainwashed by Gerard. They were still rather wary of her though. Derek was the only one she didn't apologise to. She was still royally pissed with him for what he did to her mom. She had stopped her attempts to kill him only for the pack's sake because she knew they needed an alpha. Scott hadn't actually joined the pack, but he was still always there, like Stiles was.

Stiles was in his room one Friday afternoon. He had just got home from school, so he was changing clothes to be more comfortable. Scott was coming over after he grabbed his things from home. Ever since Allison broke up with him, they had been spending time together like they always used to. Stiles was happy but sad to see his best friend upset.

He was just moving the Xbox out when Scott texted him saying he was two blocks away. Stiles went back up to his room to grab a selection of games and a few movies. He took them off the shelf and when he turned back to the door, it was blocked by a blond guy. His eyes were red, Stiles knew this wasn't an ordinary break in.

"W-what do you want?" Stiles stammered. He had been through a lot and it took a lot to scare him but he was legitimately terrified.

"Nothing much. Its just we know you're a very valuable member of Derek Hale's pack, even though you're human. Its almost like they can't function properly without you. The others have given me the job of taking care of you. Whether that means killing you or biting you. Either way it will destroy their pack. Which do you prefer? I personally could go for either one."

"Neither," Stiles said rather calmly. "Scott!" he yelled, hoping his friend was close enough to hear.

The blond alpha just laughed at him. His claws shot out of his finger tips as he advanced on Stiles. He dropped the videogames and dvds and jumped over his bed. The blond guy just stepped on them and smashed them.

"Hey! You're buying me another copy of those," Stiles yelled seeing _Skyrim _was the only game smashed and his copy of _The Dark Knight _was the only dvd destroyed.

The guy only bared his teeth and growled. He took a slash at Stiles with his right hand. Stiles jumped back and missed the claws. He took another slash with his left hand, the claws ripped Stiles' shirt and scraped his skin, it hurt.

Scott burst into the room just after it happened. He saw the guy about to take another slash at Stiles, but Scott turned and jumped across the room. He wrestled the guy and ended up smashing Stiles' desk.

Stiles did something that shocked Scott. He dug in his drawer and pulled out an arrow. The blond guy was busy fighting Scott so he didn't pay any attention. Stiles thrusted the arrow into the guy's back and he collapsed to the floor.

"No bleeding on my carpet, asshole," Stiles said kicking the guy in the head.

"What the hell?" Scott asked.

"Arrow laced with wolfsbane," Stiles shrugged. "I stole it from Allison, please don't tell her."

"What did he want?" Scott nodded to the unconsious werewolf in Stiles' floor.

"To eliminate me for being a valuable member of Derek's pack. He said he was either going to kill me or bite me so I'd be on their side."

"Sorry about your room, man."

"Its alright, I'll add it to his bill," Stiles smiled. He bent down, fished around in the guy's pocket and pulled out a wallet and pulled out all of the money.

Scott whistled. "Damn, he was loaded. That's like three hundred bucks."

"Yeah, so now his bill is paid. He owes me a new copy of _The Dark Knight, Skyrim, _a new t-shirt, a new desk, and for my carpet to be cleaned because he's bleeding all over it."

"That looks painful," Scott said pointing to the claw marks on Stiles' chest. "I'm going to take you to Deaton so he can check it out. Go get your keys while I do something with him. I, uh, think he's dead."

"So I just killed someone?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm getting used to it. Not the first time. Is that a serial killer type thing to say? Getting used to killing people?"

"Stiles..."

Stiles got his keys while Scott took the alpha out the back door and dumped him in the yard behind some bushes. Scott took Stiles' keys and demanded to drive because Stiles was hurt. Stiles was about to argue that no one, and he means _no one,_ not even Scott drives his jeep, but he didn't say anything because of the menacingly worried look on Scott's face.

"It barely broke the skin," Deaton said when they got to his office and he checked Stiles over. "He didn't turn you."

"Turn me? He didn't bite me," Stiles said quickly. Scott was in the other room calling Derek.

"Claw marks, if they go deep enough can turn someone. Its not as common though. I have to admit that that will hurt for a few days. And it will probably scar."

Derek arrived soon after. If Stiles didn't know better, he'd assume Derek was worried. Scott told the whole story to him while Stiles took some painkillers.

"Alright, I do not want Stiles alone at all. Scott, be with him as much as possible. I'll get Isaac to help out and stay with him so you can rest. Boyd and Erica can't do it much because they have families. I even want one of you with him at school at all times."

"Easy," Stiles said. "There's at least one of them in every class with me."

"And we always walk to class with him," Scott said. "And eat lunch with him."

The weekend went by like normal. Scott told his mom and she basically made him spend the entire weekend with Stiles. The only time Stiles was alone is when he went to the bathroom and even then Scott was right outside the door.

Scott rode with him to school on Monday morning. Jackson, under orders from Derek, sat near Stiles in math. In English, Erica and Boyd were on either side of him. Scott and Allison crowded him in their econ. class. Stiles guessed that Scott had told Allison, and being the good friend she's trying to be after doing so many wrong things, she decided to help. In chemistry, Isaac made a point to be Stiles' lab partner since Mr. Harris wouldn't let Stiles and Scott sit near each other.

When lunch came, they basically all crowded at the same table. When they had PE, Erica, Allison, and Scott demanded to be on the same flag football team as Stiles. Coach Finstock got a little weirded out by their pushiness and let them. After school they went straight home.

Derek told Scott to take a break, so Isaac went home with Stiles. There was no way to convice the sheriff to allow Isaac to stay over on a school night, so Isaac pretended to leave and went around to crawl in Stiles' bedroom window.

Everyday continued in almost the same way. After a few days, Stiles was starting to get sick of it. He was _never _alone. He barely felt he could piss and shower alone because Isaac was always out in the hall and he knew Isaac could hear everything he was doing. _Everything._

By Thursday night he snapped.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled.

Isaac jumped and looked up from his homework. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Everything! I haven't been alone in almost a week. Every single moment there is someone there. Whether its you or Scott or one of the others. I'm about to lose it man. I don't even feel like I can go to freaking bathroom alone."

"But Derek just wants to keep you safe from the alpha pack," Isaac pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Its nice he cares or at least it seems like he does, but this is ridiculous," Stiles sighed. "Do you know what its like to be constantly watched, Isaac. Its like I'm imprisoned in my own house!"

"What are you going to do, Stiles? Its not like you can defend yourself against an alpha on your own. You're not one of us and you're not a hunter."

"I know," Stiles said. "Come on. I know I might be making a bad decision, but it beats slowly going crazy."

"Wha-?" Isaac started to ask before Stiles cut him off.

"No questions. Come on," he said practically dragging Isaac off the floor and down through the house. Luckily his dad was on the night shift.

They got in the jeep and Stiles drove on. Isaac asked no questions, but when Stiles made a turn toward were Derek lived, Isaac looked a little confused and a little worried. Stiles didn't even wait for Isaac. He just hopped out of the jeep and went in. Isaac followed.

"Stiles?" Derek asked looking up from where he was lifting weights. "What are you doing here?" He looked genuinely confused too.

"I can't take this any more Derek. Someone is around me every single minute. Its driving me crazy. This alpha pack is not going to magically disappear and who knows how long they will stay. I can't keep living like this, especially if it can last months. I love being around Isaac and Scott and the others, hell even Jackson because he's becoming slightly less annoying, but I'm being smothered."

"Well its that or they get to you," Derek said.

"Yeah, but there are two options the way I see it. I could go to the Argents and learn about hunting, but that would take a while. Not to mention the fact that I don't really like weapons," Stiles said.

"What's option two?" Derek asked.

"You could bite me," Stiles said casually.

Derek just dropped the dumbbell he was holding right on his foot, and he didn't flinch. He just gaped at Stiles. Isaac stood off to the side with his eyes bulging.

* * *

**I know I have some thing about Stiles being bitten.. I don't really want him to get the bite, but it still would be awesome.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! Will Derek bite Stiles or not? You'll find out here.**

* * *

"Stiles, dude, you don't want that," Isaac said.

"If it means I can be alone, I sure as hell do," Stiles spoke up.

"You don't want this, Stiles," Derek said. "Remember when you told me Peter offered to bite you, you didn't want it. Even though he said you were lying."

"That's because I _was _lying. Well at least a little. Part of me wants to stay normal, but part of me is jealous of all you guys. I basically turned him down out of fear, besides, I wouldn't want that lunatic as my alpha."

"Shouldn't you talk to Scott about this first?" Isaac managed to say after a long silence. "He's your best friend, he would want to know you're considering this."

"Nope, only because I know he will try to talk me out of it. Just like you guys are. Look, I know you never thought I would ask you this in a million years, but I would much rather have you do it than a stranger. I know I never really showed any sign of liking you, Derek, but I do. I trust you."

"Why don't you go sit over there and think about this really hard. If you really want this in about twenty mintutes, I'll do it. I want you to be absolutely certain because there is no turning back after you get bit."

"My mind won't change, but if that will make you consider it, okay," Stiles said stubbornly turning away and going to sit down.

"Has he been acting different?" Derek quietly asked Isaac when Stiles was seated across the room watching them.

"Not really, but he almost bit my head off earlier. I truly think being around someone all the time is making him crazy though. And for the record, I didn't know why he was coming here. If I knew, I'd have stopped him from even leaving the house."

"Should I do it?" Derek asked. Isaac was shocked that Derek would ask his opinion like that. "I mean, you see how he his now, imagine what he'll be like if I bit him. I don't really want him to regret it later."

"If he really wants it, and I doubt he would be worse. I can see where he's coming from though. Much better to be one of us than go to the Argents to learn hunting stuff. Imagine if Scott pissed him off, he might turn against us one day. Hang on, are you showing concern?"

"Shut it before I break your arm again. And I doubt he'd turn on us, but you have a point," Derek agreed.

"You know, I know you're talking about me even though I can't hear you," Stiles mumbled from across the room.

"Just making sure there's nothing wrong with you," Derek said walking over to him. "I don't want you to make a decision if you aren't in your right state of mind."

"Well I am," Stiles bit out. "So can I ask you a few questions?"

"I guess, but I don't know what you could possibly want to ask."

"What are the chances it'll kill me?"

"There's probably a 97% chance it'll turn you. So its not a very big chance of dying. Though the chance of dying increases the older you get. Like when Scott forced me to bite Gerard, without the mountain ash pills he would've had about a 50/50 chance of turning or dying."

"Okay. It hurts it a lot doesn't it? The bite, I mean."

"Oh yeah," Isaac confirmed nodding. "But only for a little while."

"Anything else?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head. "Okay. I'll just leave you to keep thinking. I'll finish my workout, you have until then." Stiles didn't notice Derek mumbling, "Please change your mind!"

When Derek walked away and started doing pull ups, Stiles turned to Isaac and asked, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I don't know. We're more than willing to protect you, but its your choice. If you have your mind set, I've decided I'm not going to try to stop you anymore."

"Should I really have talked to Scott before coming to Derek?"

"I think so, but he's not your dad, you don't have to tell him everything. He'd probably try to talk you out of it, but he can't decide for you. If you really want this, you shouldn't have to go to him about it first. But you know he really cares."

"You're pretty smart, Isaac. Just do me a favour and don't tell Scott. I have to tell him myself."

"Your secret is safe with me. Besides, you know you'll _have _to tell him."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"We're so used to your scent already the others might not notice the difference. Especially if its mixed with the rest of the pack's scent."

When Derek finished his bench presses, he walked back over to Stiles and Isaac.

"So, what's your final decision?"

"Yes," Stiles stated.

"Damn," Derek muttered. "Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure?"

"Yep."

"Last chance to turn away, Stiles," Isaac spoke up.

"Holy crap! YES! Now bite me before I bite you!" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try," Derek deadpanned. There was a tiny hint of amusement in his voice though. "You would probably break your teeth."

"Just do it," Stiles said.

"Where?"

"My arm. I don't want to explain to my dad why I have a noticeable limp for the next day until it heals. And I'm not really into having my whole side ripped open. I think it would be smaller on my arm. I can wear long sleeves to cover it. Yes, I'm aware that I'm rambling."

"I could always bite your throat," Derek suggested. Stiles just glared at him. "Alright." He cracked his neck, changing into his wolfy persona and Stiles gulped.

"Isaac, I know this is a weird question, but can you please hold my hand?"

Isaac looked at him strangely but said, "okay."

Derek looked close to laughing. Probably the closest to laughing Stiles had ever seen him.

"Last chance to back away," Derek said sounding like he had a mouth stuffed with marshmallows because of his teeth.

"Do it, quick," Stiles said. He closed his eyes tight and gripped Isaac's hand really hard. If Isaac had been a normal person, he would probably be in pain. Stiles felt a sharp pain in his left forearm. He groaned in pain.

"Its done," Derek said. When Stiles looked up, he was back to normal but with a little blood on his teeth. He looked at his arm and felt his heart skip a beat. It was bleeding pretty badly. Derek handed him an old shirt. "Wrap it in this until you get home and can do something with it. It should be gone by time you get home from school tomorrow. Isaac will drive you home and he'll stay with you again tonight just to keep an eye on you. If you don't die, you can go to school tomorrow and I'll let you tell the rest of the pack what you decided."

"If I don't die? That's reassuring," Stiles rolled his eyes. He remembered he was holding Isaac's hand and he finally let go. He walked towards the door with Isaac before turning back to Derek. "I know this is a weird thing to thank somebody for, but thanks."

Derek nodded and Stiles and Isaac headed for the jeep. He let Isaac drive, reluctantly.

"Oh my God what have I done?" Stiles sighed when they had started off down the road. "What if I die? My poor dad will be all alone!"

"Well, you asked Derek to bite you," Isaac said trying lighten Stiles' spirits. "And I highly doubt you'll die, Stiles."

"Smartass. Did you immediately regret going to Derek for a nice bite?"

"Not until I got home and went to bed... Well, the freezer since my dad threw me in there almost every night. Don't apologise for making me bring this up because it actually feels better to talk about it sometimes. Anyway, that was the first time I went crazy and I started clawing the hell out of the freezer, but I never got out."

"I'm sorry," Stiles said. "I mean for what happened to you, not for you talking about it."

"Its alright. You know my dad almost found out about the me night he was killed."

"Really? How?"

"I told him I had a D or something in Chemistry and he went nuts. He started throwing the dishes from our dinner in the floor and he threw something against the wall. It shattered and cut my face. The cut healed right in front of him, that's why I took off out the door causing him to follow and get killed. I'm not blaming myself for that because Matt would've got Jackson to kill him any other time. Life is a litter easier without him, but I still miss him. Especially the old him before be became a heartless bastard."

When they got back to Stiles' house, Stiles went straight to the bathroom to shower while Isaac went to finish his homework. When he got all the blood off of his arm, it didn't look as bad. After that, he just wrapped it up so he wouldn't have to look at a nasty bite on his arm and went back to his room.

Stiles woke up the next morning and he was able to hear. He had always been able to do that, but now he could really hear. He heard Isaac's heart beat from the floor next to his bed. He head a softer one coming from his dad downstairs. He could hear his dad attempting to make eggs. He even smelled it.

He got up and dressed before waking up Isaac. He went downstairs while Isaac got ready. Isaac was going to jump out the window and come to the door pretended to show up for a ride to school.

"What happened to your arm?" his dad asked, indicating the bandage on Stiles' arm. He heard Isaac coming to the door so he let him in then answered.

"What? This?" Stiles asked a little crazily. "Its nothing. I just cut myself last night. I wrapped it up so I would have to look at it or irritate it. You know me and cuts and stuff. I get infections because I get bored and mess with them." His dad probably thought he took too much medication.

"I see," the sheriff said. "Good morning Isaac. Care for some eggs?"

"If its not any trouble, sir. I thought I overslept and ran out without eating anything. I got halfway here before I realised I was on time," he lied.

"No problem. We've got plenty."

They sat down and ate some eggs and bacon. Finally the sheriff said he was going to go lay down and Stiles and Isaac headed for school.

"So it went alright?" Isaac asked as they got in the jeep.

"I'm not dead, right? I can hear your heart beating. I can smell the toast the neighbour burnt. Not to mention the fact that you were with me all night."

"I meant like do you feel alright? Now all you have to do is tell Scott."

"Is it bad that I don't really want to tell him? At least not right away."

"I don't know, but that's your choice. I'm staying out of it."

"I might wait until after school if he doesn't realise before then. I don't want him to explode in front of anyone. And trust me, I've known Scott long enough to know he will go crazy and cause a scene before I can even get the full story out."

"That makes sense... I guess. And remember to stay calm if anything angers you. I know you don't get angry often, so you might get set off by something small. Especially Mr. Harris."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. After throwing their bags over their shoulders, they headed for the doors. Scott was already there, his bike was chained to the rack. Stiles walked in with Isaac on his heels.

He saw Scott leaning against the wall talking to Allison, Lydia and an annoyed looking Jackson. Both Jackson and Scott stiffened when they walked in. Stiles chanced a nervous glance at Isaac.

They approached the others and Stiles asked, "what's up?"

"I just smelled another werewolf in the hall, its very faint and I can't tell who it is. Can you, Jackson?" He shook his head.

Stiles swallowed nervously, he felt his heart pounding. "Oh really? W-who do you think it is?"

"Don't know. Are you alright, man? It sounds like your heart is about to explode."

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine." He walked off towards his locker.

He heard Scott say, "I wonder how much Adderall he took this morning."

"Don't know," Isaac said. "I'll go and check on him."

Boyd and Erica showed up before Isaac could walk away. Stiles could hear everything they said from his locker.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

"Stilinski's having some sort of spaz attack," Jackson said. Stiles could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Did he take too much of his medicine?" Boyd asked. He actually sounded a little concerned. _That's a first,_ Stiles thought.

"Want me to go check on him?" Scott said.

"Isaac said he'd go," Lydia said. "I'd go, but he might be unresponsive because I'm showing concern."

Stiles chanced a glace at them and saw all of them staring at him, he felt himself turn red. Allison looked the most concerned out of them all. Stiles figured she probably thought he was going through some sort of post traumatic stress from where Gerard beat the crap out of him. She actually came to him crying and basically puking apologies when she found out. She said that had she known, she might've stopped her psycho run right then and there.

Isaac peeled away from the group. He _was_ the only one that knew what was really going on after all. He got halfway to Stiles when Stiles heard him softly ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. Isaac finally walked up to him. "Just a little freaked out. I don't really know why though, its not like they'll reject me or anything. Part of it might have to do with the super hearing. Do you really think I did the right thing?"

"A little late now, but I think so. I know you'll be fine. I'm sure the others will agree, not like they have a choice," Isaac smiled. Stiles looked at the group. Only the girls were still looking at him. "If not, what can they do?"

* * *

**The underlying thing going on is Stiles constantly questioning whether he was an idiot or not. He's insecure about his decision and he's kind of nervous to tell Scott because he doesn't want Scott to think he made the biggest mistake of his life.. And I'm a huge Stisaac fan so I threw in a little Stisaac moment with Stiles asking to hold Isaac's hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's ready to see Stiles kill Mr. Harris? :D Well, its not gonna happen... yet! Just kidding. Though he's pretty lucky it doesn't because it was very possible! The whole idea behind this chapter is Stiles' readiness to tell Scott. He's nervous and he's determined to TELL Scott not have him find out. He's literally terrified that Scott is going to hate him for making the decision he made. It was mostly inspired by another fic I read a while back, don't remember where, but Stiles gets Derek to bite him. He and Scott are in the middle of an argument and he doesn't tell Scott because he's pissed at him, but Scott ends up finding out and is pissed. **

* * *

By the time chemistry rolled around, Stiles was calm. He needed to be for this class. He hated Mr. Harris with a passion and he knew Harris felt the same about him. He just didn't really understand why. Harris had a habit of pissing him off, he was just really good at hiding the anger.

They were doing some sort of lab and Stiles accidentally added the wrong thing to the beaker and it started foaming over making a mess. Mr. Harris pointed this out to the class and proclaimed Stiles to be an idiot.. again.

Stiles started getting pretty angry, more so than usual, he couldn't contain it. Isaac must've noticed because he was beside him whispering for him to calm down. He was still holding the beaker in his and he squeezed too hard causing it to shatter. It sliced his hand open in multiple places.

The whole class jumped at the noise. "Mr. Stilinski, detention today after school. Maybe that will teach you to be more careful of school property." Stiles started fuming and thinking of ways to calm down.

"No," Stiles said hoping mouthing off would help. Talking was what he did best.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Did I stutter? I said 'no.' Do you want to hear it in another language?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "_No_. There you go, in Spanish this time."

"What do you mean 'no?' And I don't care for your tone."

"I mean no I'm not serving your stupid detention. I'm sick and tired of you calling me an idiot and giving me detentions at least once a week. I don't know what your problem is, but you're lucky I haven't told my dad. You would lose your job, Adrian. You don't even look like an Adrian anyway. You're too geeky looking. Adrian sounds like a cool person's name and you definitely aren't cool. And you know its not all about your stupid beakers anyway. In case you haven't noticed I cut my hand, you dick."

He was going too far and he knew it would mean trouble. He'd actually passed the point where he didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Letting his anger out in a stream of words was a lot better than wolfing out and ripping the class apart. He'd worry about the consequences later.

The whole class was staring at Stiles. Every mouth was open. Scott's, Lydia's, Erica's, Allison's, Danny's, even Jackson's. Isaac was the only one not surprised at this outburst. He actually had his face in his hands.

"How much of your medication have you had today, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris asked.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," Stiles almost shouted. He whispered to Isaac asking him to get him out of there. Stiles was visibly shaking and breathing heavily.

"Sir, I think I should walk Stiles to the nurse. He cut his hand pretty badly," Isaac said.

"Yes. Good idea, Mr. Lahey." Harris' eyes were narrowed at Stiles.

Isaac grabbed Stiles by the arm and led him out of the room. Once they left, they both heard the class erupt into whispers. He singled out Scott's voice.

"I've never seen Stiles that angry before," he heard Scott whisper.

"I'm worried about him," Allison said in response. "He's been acting strange all morning."

Instead of going to the nurse, Isaac took him to the closest bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Don't say anything. I know and I feel like an idiot," Stiles mumbled. "I let him get to me. You warned me about that."

"Well, Harris has been asking for that from you all year," Isaac said with a chuckle. Stiles turned back to Isaac and his eyes were bright yellow and his teeth were elongated for the first time. "Yeah, okay, we have to do something to calm you down. You don't have an anchor yet so I don't know what to do."

"Locker room," Stiles managed to say. He threw a punch at a stall door causing it to fly off its hinges.

Isaac opened the door and looked out. He hadn't heard anyone, but he wanted visual evidence. He led Stiles to the locker room. He somehow knew exactly what Stiles was doing so he lead him back to the showers. Isaac made him kick off his shoes. He just turned the cold water on for him. Stiles stood there for several minutes under the water drenching his clothes. The water was turning red from the drying blood on his now healed hand.

Isaac went into Stiles' gym locker and pulled out his gym shorts and a t-shirt. After a five minute freezing cold shower, Isaac pulled him away and turned the water off.

"You're back to normal now," Isaac informed him. "Here, change into these, you can't go through the rest of the day with wet clothes. I'm going back to Harris' class to get our things. I'll be right back."

After Isaac left, he pulled off his wet clothes and sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Then he heard someone coming down the hall. The door opened and Coach Finstock walked in.

"Bilinski! What the hell are you doing here? And why are you wearing nothing but underwear?"

"Stilinski!" Stiles groaned. "And I came to change my clothes. I got something on them," he lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up then. Can't have you playing hooky in the locker room all day."

Stiles laughed at that. Who'd play hooky and spend the day in a smelly locker room? The coach went into his office grabbed a few things and went back down the hall. He heard the exchange between him and Isaac and then Isaac came back in.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Isaac asked. "We have lunch in a few minutes."

"Don't know," Stiles said pulling on the gym shorts. His underwear was still damp, but he could live with it.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw his wet clothes into the locker. He took his bag from Isaac and they headed to lunch. They got there before everyone else and Isaac was halfway through his pizza before the others arrived.

He barely touched his food and everyone was taking in his change of clothes and wet hair.

"What happened?" Scott asked. "I've never seen you explode like that."

"I'm just sick of Harris' crap. I think he just pushed it and the only thing preventing me from just cutting his throat with a glass shard was just saying what I felt. I mean I cut the hell out of my hand and he's only worried about a stupid beaker the school could replace for like ten bucks." No one noticed is hand was completely fine because he kept it off of the table.

"He;s an asshole," Scott nodded. Everyone else agreed.

"What happened to your arm, Stiles," Allison asked softly.

"Huh?" he looked at his arm. The bite might be healed by now but he forgot to put his flannel back on to cover it up. "Oh, I just cut my arm last night."

"You're lying," Jackson pointed out.

"So what if I am! You're not my dad, I don't have to answer to the likes of you," he said so loudly that people at the other tables around them were looking at him. He crushed his unopened milk carton and it exploded all over the table. He slammed it down causing the milk to splatter on himself, Scott, Allison and Isaac. He got to his feet, threw the rest of his lunch in the trash and left the room.

Isaac groaned.

"I know you know what's wrong Isaac," Scott said. "What is it? Why isn't he telling me?"

"Yes, I know, but its not my place to tell. He wants to tell you himself. I think he's waiting until after school. That's all I can say."

"Nothing happened to him did it?" Lydia asked with concern. The only time Lydia Martin expresses any concern about Stiles, he's not there to witness it.

"Not really, no. He just had a massive outburst, or whatever you want to call it, last night and yelled at me. He apologised but I think he's still prone to being set off. I think he's really stressed about what's been happening," Isaac said. He didn't really lie, but its not the whole truth. "I'm going to go check on him." He got up and sniffed so he could follow Stiles' scent.

He found Stiles back in the locker room.

"Why are you hiding in here? It smells like b.o." Isaac said. Stiles remained silent. "Are you going to be okay? Maybe it wasn't such a wise choice after all."

"It has nothing to do with that. Just the thing with Harris pissed me off. I just got the feeling they were on to me. I don't want them to find out, I want to _tell_ Scott not have him find out and I want him to be the first one I tell. I know I'm being funny about this whole thing, but I don't want to be called an idiot by my best friend or have him get mad at me about it."

"He'll except it," Isaac told him, sitting down on the bench beside him. "He doesn't have much choice now. You were pretty brave to make that decision though so quickly. Did it just come to you before you dragged me out of the house?"

"Yes and no," he said tilting his head. "I've been thinking about it for a while kind of, well actually since Peter offered to bite me. I was too scared and the fact of him even touching me made my skin crawl. I just never acting on the thought. The decision to do it right at that moment was spontaneous."

"You're just over reacting about Scott. I think he'll just be shocked you actually decided to do what you did. And I won't tell anyone you asked to hold my hand if you don't." Stiles just laughed and turned red.

"Not my finest moment. I was just a little freaked out at the time and having someone there was a comfort."

Stiles chose to sit out during the game of flag football in PE. He didn't want to risk injuring someone. After school, he went out to his jeep by himself. Scott was coming over for what he was thinking was his guard night, but it wasn't going to be. Scott and Isaac showed up at the same time. He gave Isaac a ride home.

"Good luck, Stiles," Isaac told him as he jumped out of the jeep.

"Thanks, man," Stiles said attempting a smile.

"Good luck with what?" Scott asked, confused.

"You'll find out when we get to my house," Stiles said.

They pulled up and Stiles went to open the door. They went up to Stiles' room and Stiles sat in the desk chair and turned his back on Scott. He heard Scott sit on the bed. The only sounds were both of their hearts beating and their breathing. Even the thought of pretending to be dramatic couldn't deter his nervousness.

"What was it you wanted to tell me? Isaac said it had to do with what happened today. He said you flipped out last night."

"I did," Stiles confirmed. He kept his back to Scott. "I was losing it, man. As much as I love you guys, I can't stand being around you all day, every day. Barely a week of it made me go insane. I think insane is the only real way to describe it. The only time I was alone was when I was in the bathroom and even then I knew who ever was with me was outside the door and could hear everything I did. It felt like prison."

"Derek just wanted to keep you safe," Scott said.

"I know. That's what he said last night when I talked to him. You're wondering what's wrong, so I'll tell you. I did something. Its neither good nor bad, but maybe pretty stupid. I'm not sure yet." He started slowly unwrapping the bandage on his arm, fully aware Scott was watching him closely. It was completely gone, the bite. He rubbed his hand over his arm.

"I thought you cut yourself."

"I didn't," Stiles said.

"And you cut yourself today in chemistry," Scott pointed out. Boy he was really slow sometimes. A normal person would've put the pieces together already, hell, Jackson did that and he didn't even know werewolves existed at the time.

"Remember this morning when you smelled a new werewolf in the hall? I know who it was."

"Who? Stiles, what's wrong? Why are you being so cryptic? And will you please look at me?" Scott sounded rather freaked out.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"Stiles, nothing could make me hate you. You're too likable."

Slowly, Stiles turned around to face Scott. He knew his eyes were yellow from the look on Scott's face. "It was me," he sighed.

"Who bit you? Why didn't you tell me?" he exploded. "I'll hunt them down and will kill them. Then I will rip them apart and burn the body parts."

"This was the reason I didn't tell you at school and holy crap dude, those are some vivid murder descriptions," Stiles mumbled. "It was Derek. I went to him last night with Isaac. I was tired of having to have a constant guard so I thought of two options. An unrealistic one: going to the Argents and learning the basics of hunting, which would've taken too long. Or getting Derek to bite me so I wouldn't be defenseless. And so none of the alphas could do it first. To be honest the thought of having one of them bite me was more terrifying than them killing me."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends."

"We are, Scott. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was an idiot."

"Well, you are, but I don't care. Maybe this is a good thing. We'll help you control it and you'll be fine. I'll be there for you just like you were there for me. Just watch it around Harris. I don't want you ripping his throat out in the middle of class. Speaking of that, what happened there?"

"When Harris called me an idiot again, I started getting pretty pissed. I squeezed the beaker and it cut my hand when it shattered, but it healed right away of course. Isaac was trying to get me to calm down, but it wasn't working. I could feel it. So I tried to blow off steam by getting smart with him. It helped a little, but I asked Isaac for help. We didn't go to the nurse obviously, he took me to the bathroom but I started turning. I ended up punching a stall door and it fell to the floor."

Scott laughed. "I heard about that. That weird teacher that smells like cat pee everyday was telling a janitor about it after class."

"Well, I told Isaac to take me to the locker room and I just took a cold shower. My clothes were drenched, so I put on my gym clothes. Damn I forgot the wet clothes, that locker is going to stink next time I open it!"

"You got that shower idea from me, didn't you?" He was talking about the time he started turning and Stiles found him in the locker room showers.

"Obviously, dumbass. How else would I have thought of it? Then at lunch you guys started asking me questions and I freaked out and got anxious thinking you were on to me before I was ready to tell you. That's why I sat out during flag football. I didn't want to hurt someone."

"So no one else knows?" Scott asked. "You know I'd be mad if you told someone before me."

"Nope. Only Isaac and Derek knew because they were there. Don't tell anyone either, but I asked Isaac if I could hold his hand when Derek bit me."

Scott laughed again. "Secret is safe with me. We should tell others though. I doubt Isaac and Derek will, they'll probably wait for you."

"Let's go get it over with now, call Derek and tell him to tell the others to meet us there."

They hopped in the jeep and headed for Derek's.

* * *

**The whole "No.. Do you want to here it again? _No!_ That time in Spanish" thing was inspired by the season one episode 'Night School.' I love that episode because Stiles punches Jackson in the face!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've come to the conclusion that I like to refer to their change as "turning." Mostly because of the conversation Jackson, Stiles, and Scott have in the locker room in season 2. Scott says they think Lydia is turning and Jackson says "Turning? Into what?" and Stiles says "A unicorn, what do you think dumbass?" I just love that. Be prepared for Jackson to catch a lot of hell in this story. I won't hurt him too badly, but he suffers a bit.**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Isaac asked, grinning. It was just him and Derek there. "Did he think you were an idiot?"

"Of course, but he doesn't care," Stiles said. Scott nodded while smiling. "I know I'm an idiot! Mostly because of being insecure. Though I'm glad I didn't tell him at school, he started yelling. I'm sure the neighbours heard."

"You going to tell Allison and Lydia? They were pretty worried. I'm sure Allison wouldn't tell her dad," Isaac asked.

"I guess I will before the weekend is over at least," Stiles sighed.

"I've decided to join the pack," Scott said suddenly. Stiles and Isaac whipped around to look at him so quickly they should've gotten whiplash. Actually they probably did get it, it just healed. Derek, however, just wore an 'about damn time' look on his face. "But only for Stiles. I wouldn't if Stiles hadn't been bit."

"Thanks, man," Stiles said patting him on the shoulder.

"Well in that case, you're responsible for Stiles," Derek said. "On second though, he's responsible for you too. If either of you do something stupid, you both take the blame. Got it?"

"Whatever," Stiles shrugged. Scott shrugged with his eyes narrowed.

"And you have to train Stiles," Derek said with a rare smirk. "He's just too skinny. He needs some muscle."

"Hey! That's completely untrue. I have muscle, just not a lot of it. We can't all be.. you know," Stiles gestured to Derek with a wave of his hand.

"Fine. He's my best friend and I'm going to help. I won't torture him like I know you probably will," Scott said glaring at Derek.

The others came in soon after.

"What's this about?" Erica asked mildly interested.

"Are you okay now Stiles?" Boyd asked. Stiles nodded.

"So are we going to find out what your problem was today, Stilinski?" Jackson teased. "You were weirder than usual."

"Don't mock me, Jackson. I'm not in the mood for your crap. I can rip you to pieces now if I want to," Stiles said with a flash of yellow eyes.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Jackson said in surprise. Boyd nodded in agreement.

"Who bit you?" Erica asked curiously.

"I did," Derek said. "As much as he likes you all, he was going nuts being surrounded by you constantly watching him. Stiles and Isaac came to me last night and he asked for me to bite him. I really didn't want to and I thought he was making the wrong decision, but he was really pushy and kept asking questions."

"Not true!" Stiles complained. When Derek glared with red eyes he said, "alright, maybe I was a little pushy. And it was only two questions and I asked because I was nervous."

"Who would've thought Stiles had the balls to ask for the bite," Jackson laughed. "I thought you were all hung up on being normal."

"I was until I was attacked by an alpha and I'd like be able to defend myself, even just a little. And don't tell Allison or Lydia. I'd like to tell them on my own."

"They're at Lydia's doing girly things, whatever that really means," Jackson said. "Probably watching _The Notebook. _It was good the first time, but after the hundred time, you really start hating it. You could go tell them now."

Stiles agreed and he and Scott headed to Lydia's house. Scott called Allison and asked them if it was fine to come over on the way because Stiles wanted to tell them something. Stiles pulled into the jeep into the driveway and they headed to the door.

Lydia answered before they even rang the doorbell and practically pulled Stiles by the ear up the stairs. Scott followed them while laughing. Allison was waiting and when they entered the room Lydia shoved him and he landed sprawled on the bed. Stiles held back the perverted comments he normally would've said because Lydia has finally started paying attention to him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"So what was wrong with you today, Stiles?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, we were really worried. I thought it might've had to do with.. You know. Gerard," Allison said softly.

"Nah. Takes more than an old psycho to mess me up mentally and emotionally," Stiles laughed.

"Hey, I thought you cut yourself in chemistry," Lydia said. "And at lunch your arm was bandaged and you said you cut yourself last night." Stiles stared at his feet to avoid looking at them. Leave it to Lydia to notice everything even without making the connection.

"I remember seeing blood on your hand in chemistry," Allison said trailing off near the end. "Oh no."

He lifted his head up and revealed yellow eyes to the girls. Scott stood silently in the doorway.

"Umph, those eyes are so sexy," Lydia said. "Oh God, did I say that? Don't tell Jackson I said that."

"Did you, Lydia Martin, just say my eyes were sexy?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Maybe," she giggled nervously.

"How did this happen? Who bit you?" Allison asked, she was suddenly terrifying but rather sexy. Stiles didn't know whether to be turned on or to run for the hills. Well, it was Allison, so he remained calm because he didn't want to start anything with Scott, who still loved her even if they weren't together, and not to mention it was Lydia he loved.

"Derek," Stiles said and before he could continue, Allison was pulling a crossbow out of her boot.

"I'm going to kill him this time," she raged.

"Whoa, Allison, stop! Let me finish. I asked him to. He didn't want to but I pretty much forced him."

"Why?" He told her about how being under constant guard was driving him insane. "Well, if you really wanted to learn to hunt, I could've taught you! I started teaching Lydia a bit. Her aim is still off, but she's improving."

"I know, but that would've taken time. I was losing it, so I took the risk. I've actually come to the conclusion that I was temporarily insane. I'm not saying its a good or bad choice, but only a small part of me regrets it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Stiles," Lydia said.

"I think you'll have better control than others," Allison said, giving him a hug. "Just be calm around that dick, Harris. I heard him call you an idiot, I don't blame you for snapping, but you can't kill him. Especially in the middle of class."

"I know. I hope I scared him enough to stop calling me names and threatening me and everything," Stiles said. "I wasn't kidding. I swear if he does it again, I'm telling my dad and he will go to the school and pistol whip Harris himself."

"I'd pay to see that," Scott laughed.

"Wouldn't we all?" Allison said brightly.

"So what happened when Isaac rushed you from the room. I assume he knew, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, he was there with me when Derek bit me. He took me to the bathroom and I started turning. Then I ended up taking a cold shower in my clothes and had to change into my gym clothes for the rest of the day. So far that's the closest I've got to it. Harris just pissed me off."

"We just need to find you an anchor, man," Scott said. "Think about it."

Stiles nodded.

They went back to Stiles' house and ran into his dad. The sheriff was mildly amused.

"So, Stiles, I got a call from Mr. Harris today. I hear you mouthed off and stormed out of class." He was laughing.

"Um what? I mouthed off, but I cut myself and Isaac took me to the nurse. I did not storm out. Actually Isaac didn't take me to the nurse, he took me to the locker room to calm down. I don't think I've ever been than angry. He must finally be getting to me."

"Stiles only cut himself because Harris called him an idiot again," Scott said. "He was pretty piss- I mean peed off about it too, shaking and looking like he could've ripped Harris' head off."

"Well I'm calling that school Monday morning. I've never liked that Mr. Harris and he has no right to call you an idiot. You're smarter than he is."

"Thanks dad. He just hates me for some reason. I'd love to find out why."

"I'll find out. I'm going to set up an conference with him and if I don't get an answer, I'm going to pistol whip him until he gives me one."

Scott and Stiles just looked at one another and started laughing. "C-can we come watch?" Scott gasped.

The sheriff just grinned and shook his head before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

**So I reference _The Notebook _here. I really love the scene when Lydia and Jackson are sitting in the car at the video rental place and Lydia wants him to go in and get that movie and he says he didn't want to watch that again and then the next shot is him in the store going "Can anyone help me find _The Notebook_?" Too funny! I reference _The Notebook _one more time later in the story for a bit of comedy.. And no, I haven't seen that movie because I'm a guy and I do not like romance movies.**

**Harris appears a bit more in the next chapter. I really hate that man.. For the record, I don't hate Jackson, I just think he's a douche and he deserves to be tormented a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Mr. Harris in this one. Trust me, the whole Mr. Harris thing will play a big part later. For now its just Stiles losing it because of him.**

* * *

When Monday morning arrived, Isaac showed up at Stiles' door for a ride even though he really didn't need it. On the way to school, Isaac addressed the whole Mr. Harris thing.

"Are you sure you can keep calm in that class?"

"As long as Harris keeps his mouth closed. He might be angry because he called my dad and lied about Friday. He said I stormed out of class. My dad knows the truth and is going to be have a conference with him."

"Try to ignore him, Stiles. Derek might have to put you over his knee and spank you," Isaac laughed.

"I wouldn't say no to a spanking as long as its Lydia doing the spanking," Stiles said. "She pushed me on her bed when I told her and Allison about what happened. It was pretty awesome. It might've gone somewhere if Scott and Allison weren't standing there."

"Dude," Isaac said shaking his head and laughing. "That's some kinky crap, the spanking part I mean. Then again, Derek really isn't the spanking type. He's more of an arm breaker. That's what he did to me once. Snapped my arm in half."

"I'll steal my dad's gun and shoot him if he tries that with me."

They pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was gathered outside waiting for them.

"I already grilled him about behaving in Harris' class so don't worry, guys," Isaac informed them.

"Just think of me, Stiles," Lydia said, winking.

"Hell no!" Jackson said. "You're _my _girlfriend, Lydia."

"I know. But if it helps Stiles to not kill a teacher, its worth it right?" Jackson only grumbled.

Stiles was speechless so Scott and Isaac had to sheppard him into the building and to his locker.

When it was time for chemistry, they were all tense. Every time Harris even looked at Stiles they all held their breath waiting for him to say something. He didn't say anything to Stiles the whole class until near the end. They were doing a group assignment.

"Mr. Stilinski, are you aware that your father has scheduled a conference with me today?"

Stiles cringed at the teacher addressing him and accidentally crushed his favourite pen. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"'Yes, sir,'" Mr. Harris said.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Mr. Harris," Stiles said. Stiles heard someone whisper, "He's quoting _Harry Potter!_" across the room. He smiled to himself.

"If your father wasn't coming today, I'd give you detention. I will be sure to let him know of your rudeness."

"I'm sure you'll make something up. Like how you told him I stormed out of class yesterday," Stiles said casually.

"How dare you," Mr. Harris said.

"That's the story my dad confronted me about when I got home Friday. You know he thinks you're a joke. He was laughing about it."

The whole class was holding their breath. "I regret torturing myself, but you will serve a lunch detention in here with me today."

"I don't think I will," Stiles said. "I've done nothing wrong."

"We'll let your father decide that, though I'm very doubtful. I don't think he's a very good parent," Mr. Harris said. The whole class gaped at that comment. He had clearly gone too far. He caused Stiles ruined his jeans because his claws came out and ripped holes in them. Luckily the wounds from his claws would heal. The pants weren't so lucky. He was pretty certain his eyes flashed but he closed them in time.

The bell rang literally two seconds later and Stiles ran out of the room at a completely inhuman speed. He felt himself turning so he kept his head down, pulled his hood over his head, and ran for the locker room hoping it would be empty during lunch. It was and he ran in and sat down in front of the door, blocking it.

He heard several footsteps running down the hall towards him, but he didn't care.

"Stiles! Open the door," Scott said. "Girls stay out here."

"No chance," Erica said.

"Its the _boys' _locker room, Erica," Jackson told her.

"So? Its empty! And its not like I've never seen a naked guy before!"

"Too much information. Just stay out here with Allison and Lydia," Isaac snapped.

"Come on, Stiles, open up!" Scott said shoving against the door.

"Or what, you'll huff and you'll puff and you'll blow it down?" Stiles' sarcastic, but rough sounding voice said from the other side. His voice was muffled because his mouth was full of teeth and he wasn't used to talking with those yet. Scott and Isaac shoved the door and it opened.

Stiles was laying in the floor shaking and gasping for breath. Isaac, Scott, Boyd, and Jackson were all standing in front of him. He was turning and having a panic attack at the same time. Scott reached into his bag and pulled out his inhaler. It was still a habit, he hadn't used it in so long.

"Stiles, just use this. It won't hurt you now you've changed. Do what you did for me that time. Make yourself think its an asthma attack even though you've never had asthma. It worked for me." He leaned down to hand it to him only for Stiles to bare his teeth and growled at him. It echoed around the room. They could all hear Allison's and Lydia's hearts pounding outside the door.

"Will that work?" Jackson asked.

"Don't know but its worth a try," Scott told him.

"Come on, Stiles, calm down," Isaac said kneeling down.

"Stiles, just take the inhaler. Its us and we don't want to have to hurt you," Scott said getting frustrated.

Stiles tackled him to the floor causing the inhaler to fly across the room. It was an all out brawl. Jackson ran to the door and told the girls to keep watch before joining in. They all went wolfy and tried to corner Stiles. He was surprisingly strong to be the smallest of the group.

Boyd picked him up and threw him across the room causing a row of lockers to topple over. Stiles hit the floor with a whine but jumped back to his feet and practically flew at Jackson. Jackson's head hit the wall causing a head shaped dent. Stiles punched Isaac in the nose, breaking it and causing it to dribble blood on his gray shirt.

Scott pulled Stiles into a headlock as Jackson kicked him in the gut. Scott slammed Stiles into the showers and Isaac cut the water on. After basically waterboarding Stiles for a few minutes, he calmed down and turned back to normal.

"W-what happened?" he asked gasping for breath. He was having another panic attack. Boyd rushed over with the inhaler.

"Here, take this and use it. It might help," Scott said handing him the inhaler. "The medication won't mess you up, but it might trick your body into thinking its an asthma attack like it did for me. You might've heard me a few minutes ago, but you were busy trying to rip us to shreds."

"Scott I don't think a damn inhaler is going to help me. You can't possibly be that stupid. So what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Harris insulted your dad's parenting skills, the bell rang and you ran from the room and came here. You had turned and then we had a fight trying to calm you down. I guess the first time is a little bit of a blur," Isaac told him.

"You mean I-I... For the first time?" Stiles stammered unable to complete what he was saying.

"Turned, shifted, changed, attempted to go on a murderous rampage? Yeah," Jackson told him, trying to keep his tone at a non-rude level so Stiles will stay calm.

"I'm going to fix these lockers," Boyd said. "Don't want the coach to come in and see that mess."

"Sorry about your clothes, dude," Scott said. "You're drenched and we bashed your head open on the lockers, but its healing. Should be fine in a few minutes."

"Its alright. I guess you know what to do to calm me down," Stiles said with a shaky laugh. "Did I do that?" he asked pointing to Isaac's nose.

"Yeah, but its alright. Don't worry about it. Let's get to lunch because I'm starving and its half over," Isaac said.

The girls were still waiting for them. Both had really worried expressions on their faces.

"It was quiet for a while, we were getting really worried," Allison said. Lydia nodded. Erica just stood there with her arms across her chest.

"We had to give Stiles a cold shower to calm him down. Well, that was obvious because of the wet clothes, but he'll live," Jackson said. "I think I've been around him too long because now I'm saying stupid stuff."

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"Tell you at lunch," Isaac told her.

All the tables were taken when they finally got to the cafeteria. They grabbed some food and headed outside to a picnic table. People were giving Stiles strange looks because he was soaked and because word travelled fast about what he did in class. They were also staring at Isaac because he had blood on his shirt.

"It was actually pretty bad," Scott told the girls when they sat down. "Stiles was having a panic attack and he was turning at the same time. I tried to get him to take my inhaler because it worked for me once, but he attacked. We threw him around a bit."

"I knocked lockers over with him," Boyd piped up. "That's what the loud crash was."

"Yeah, so Scott threw him into the shower after he broke my nose and I turned the water on and we drenched him and then he started having a panic attack again, so Scott finally got him to use the inhaler," Isaac finished

"Stiles, this can't happen everyday during or after Harris' class," Lydia said. "You guys have got to help him out with this."

"Have you found an anchor yet?" Allison asked him.

Stiles shook his head.

"What about your dad?" Isaac suggested. "Or Scott since they are the closest to you. Hell, even Lydia since you been in love with her forever."

"We'll have to wait and see I guess," Stiles said. "The full moon will be the ultimate test."

"I think we should just let Stiles kill Harris," Erica said. "It'll be beneficial to us all."

"Really, Erica?" Scott said. "Do you really want Stiles to murder an innocent man even though he's a dick?"

"Eh," Erica shrugged.

"You heard what he said in front of the whole class," Stiles said. "When my dad finds out, he's going to be pissed. Actually, I'm going to call and tell my dad now." Stiles snapped the plastic tray in half much like Scott did when Jackson was talking to him from across the cafeteria once.

He pulled out his phone and pressed his dad's name. "Hello?" his dad said.

"Dad, I thought I was going to prison today," he tried to joke.

"Huh?" his dad asked, confused.

"Harris was provoking me again and when I told him how he lied to you when he called you Friday, he tried to give me a detention. I got smart again and I refused. Then he said you were a bad parent. That was too far."

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, which is crap because you're the best dad ever."

"Don't worry Stiles, I'll be there when you get out of your last class and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I'm going to have to leave my gun in the car because I might shoot him."

"Or pistol whip him," Stiles laughed.

When he hung up, he felt a little better.

"You're right, Stiles, you do have the best dad ever," Scott said.

When the final bell rang they all went outside and found Stiles' dad on the way in. He nodded to them and smiled before disappearing into the building.

"How did it go?" Stiles asked when his dad came out less than ten minutes later.

"He was lying through his teeth. I threatened to go to the principal and the superintendent if I hear about him doing it again."

"Good," he said hugging his dad.

"He did nothing but call you and Scott liars pretty much and I'd probably believe a dog before I'd believe him."

Stiles' eyes flashed yellow at first. "Stiles!" Scott whispered harshly. Stiles started laughing at the irony of the dog comment.

After his dad got in his cruiser and left, Stiles asked, "Can you take me somewhere I won't kill someone? I can't even right know." He he wasn't even making sense. "I don't even.."

"I'll take you to Derek. That way if you get out of hand, he'll be there do stop you. I'll drive, you try to stay calm until we get there," Scott said. He, Stiles and Isaac separated from the others and got in the jeep. Allison and Lydia went off on their own because it was dangerous for them, but Jackson, Erica, and Boyd followed in Jackson's Porsche.

* * *

**Stiles' first full moon will be soon. One more chapter until then though, the next chapter is the day before the moon. Had to make a Harry Potter reference though! I loved that line in Half-Blood Prince. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter doesn't have much happen. I was trying to ensure chapters 5 and 7 wouldn't be too long. I try to keep them anywhere from roughly1600 to 2000 words. And I wrote the whole story before breaking it up into chapters, so that's how it worked out.**

* * *

Derek wasn't in his hidey hole when they arrived. Stiles just sat down and fidgeted uncomfortably. He seemed to be able to keep himself calm, but only just. He picked up a lead pipe and bent it though. He got back up, smashed a few things, and sat back down trying to calm himself.

"Its fine, Stiles. Don't worry about it, maybe your dad's threat will help," Isaac said.

"Its almost as though Harris knows what's going on and he's provoking Stiles on purpose," Boyd pointed out.

"I still think we should let Stiles kill Harris," Erica said. Everyone glared at her.

"The next person that mentions that dick will get their throat ripped out," Stiles said angrily, eyes flashing.

"Sorry," Erica said.

"Try to think about your dad, that will help you calm down. You love him a lot," Scott said sitting beside Stiles.

"Its like when Finstock got in your face yelling after you were bit," Stiles told Scott. "Remember? You started getting angry but holding Allison's hand calmed you. Its hard for me. He starts saying crap to me and I just get pissed, I always got pissed, but now its hard to suppress is. Letting it come out in word form helps, but not a lot. That's why I had to leave the last two days in the class."

"Understandable," Isaac said. "If only that ass would let you sit next to Scott, then he could calm you. I can't do it but so much."

"Is it possible to have two anchors?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Derek said as he entered. "What are you doing here?"

"Stiles was getting angry because of our dick of a teacher," Erica said. "We had a little incident today with that."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Scott retold the tale of what they dubbed as 'the locker room brawl.'

"How did you get him under control?" Derek asked, mildly curious.

"Cold shower," Stiles said. Derek actually started laughing at him. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Its just that is the funniest way I've ever heard to get a werewolf back to normal," Derek said.

"Not really," Scott told him. "It worked for me before. That's how Stiles got the idea to do it on Friday."

"What happened Friday?"

Isaac told that story.

"And no one told me why?"

"We didn't think it was that bad until today," Scott said.

"Stiles needs help and we're all going to help him, got it?" Derek said. "Especially you, Scott."

"What do you think they're doing, Captain Sourwolf?" Stiles asked.

"What did you call me?" Derek asked, his voice was poisonous.

"Captain Sourwolf?" Stiles said uncertainly.

Derek growled and glared at him with red eyes. "Never call me that again."

Stiles actually cringed and shivered at the look. Before he asked Derek to bite him, he would've scoffed and insulted him again because he wasn't really afraid, but now Derek was his alpha and he had to listen. He wasn't afraid, it was more like an urge to bow submit and obey.

"I think that is an abuse of power, buddy," Stiles said afterward.

"Stiles, I didn't want to bite you but now you're _really_ making me regret it," Derek sighed.

"I just think I'll go home now. I doubt I'll go on a murder rampage tonight," Stiles said.

"Nah," Scott said. "That's what we'll have to prevent on Saturday night."

"What's Saturday night?"

"Full moon dumbass," Jackson said.

"Oh. Right. Didn't think about that," Stiles said.

"I'll start training you some after the full moon, okay?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded.

Harris didn't turn up at school the next day. They had a really nice substitute. She was in her twenties and most of the guys, except Danny, of course, were basically drooling over her.

"Stiles please tell me you didn't go rip Harris apart last night," Isaac whispered.

"No!" Stiles protested. "At least I don't think I did."

"Did you wake up this morning bloody or anything?" Erica asked from his left. She sounded kind of excited.

"No, I don't think so. I took a shower so I might not have noticed. Oh my God, I killed him!" Stiles whisper-yelled. He didn't think that it made no sense that he wouldn't notice blood dripping off of him in the shower. He jumped up and ran from the room and everyone stared after him.

"Stiles!" he heard Scott yell. Then he heard pounding feet.

He made it to the bathroom and started getting sick in the toilet.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I-I think I killed Mr. Harris!"

"Maybe he's just sick today. He'll be back tomorrow. I don't think you did anything."

"How do you know, Scott? Sure I hate him, but I don't want him dead!"

"Come on, Stiles, let's go back to class," Scott said pulling him off the floor and giving him a hug, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Just relax and don't think about it. I doubt you did anything. We'll find out tomorrow."

"Are you alright, sweetie?" the sub asked when they came back into the room.

"Yeah," Stiles said, blushing at being called 'sweetie.' "I just didn't feel well, I'm okay now."

The next day, Harris still wasn't back. Stiles started to have a panic attack when he and Scott walked into the room. Allison came in and rushed over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Harris still isn't back and Stiles still thinks he killed him," Scott told her. "Here, try this again." He handed Stiles the inhaler. Stiles knew the inhaler wasn't working for that but he did it because it meant Scott would stop shoving in his face.

"Um, won't that hurt him because he's not supposed to use it?" Allison said.

"Nah, if it does any damage, it'll heal."

"Stiles, I'm sure he's fine," Allison told him patting him on the shoulder.

The substitute started class. "I'm sure you're all wondering where Mr. Harris is," she said. "He called me last night and said his father was ill and he had to go take care of it. He told me he'll be back tomorrow."

Stiles and all the others let out a sigh of relief. Except Erica of course. She was disappointed.

"Told you, Stiles," Scott said when they got to lunch.

"Well, I think it was in my right to worry. Remember the time you freaked because you thought you killed Allison and you wouldn't calm down until you saw her."

"What's Stiles talking about?" Isaac asked as the others sat down.

Scott told them about his dream where he killed Allison and thought it really happened but it was just Peter killing the bus driver when he was the alpha.

Harris returned the next day. He assigned a worksheet and they were to work with their partners until they went over it at the end of class.

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said. The _entire _class stopped breathing, like seriously, not joking. "Answer question four."

"Uh, covalent bond," Stiles said.

"Correct, thank you," the usually rude teacher said. Everyone let out their held breath at the same time.

On Friday, Stiles pulled into the school parking lot and found the entire group waiting for him.

"What's going on?"

"Derek told me to pass on a message," Isaac told him. "He said to make sure you have a cover story for tomorrow night."

"Well, my dad already thinks I'm staying at Scott's. His mom knows and will cover for us. Tell him that."

"Just be careful today. You might be antsy and could be set off easier than usual," Scott said.

School was fine. Mr. Harris didn't speak to Stiles at all and he didn't get mad about the final bell rang, Stiles, Scott and Isaac got in the jeep and headed to Stiles' house. Derek was waiting for them in Stiles' room.

"Got a cover story?" Derek asked.

"What is the point in asking me to pass on a message if you're going to tell him face to face anyway?" Isaac said, annoyed. Derek ignored him and stared at Stiles.

"Yeah. I'm staying at Scott's and if questions come up, his mom will cover for us."

"Good. Now I want you there before the sun goes down. That will give us time to figure out how to restrain you and everything. You'll start feeling the moon before it comes up so we need to be safe."

"Yes, sir," Stiles said sarcastically while saluting Derek. Derek growled at him.

"You'll pay for that tomorrow night," he said threateningly before jumping out of the window. It was an empty threat.

* * *

**Next chapter is Stiles' first full moon. I'll try to post it really fast..**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is. Stiles' first full moon. Not too terribly outrageous, but still kinda good. **

* * *

The following afternoon Stiles went down to tell his dad bye after packing a few things to take to Scott's. He didn't really need anything for over night, but he would in the morning.

"Be careful tonight, son. Its the full moon," the sheriff said sitting at the table not looking up from his report.

"What? Why would you say that?" Stiles yelped speaking rather quickly and suspiciously.

"I just meant all the weirdos come out on the full moon. You wouldn't imagine the calls we get or the arrests we make."

"Funny, Scott's mom said the same thing about the hospital once," Stiles laughed.

"There's the proof then," his dad said. "Have a good time and stay out of trouble. Don't irritate Melissa too much."

"Who me? I never irritate her," Stiles laughed. His dad just raised an eyebrow.

When Stiles got to Scott's he used his key and let himself in. Melissa was coming from the living room and screamed when he came in.

"Oh, Stiles, its just you. Scott's still upstairs."

"I know. I can hear him," Stiles said.

"What?" she asked confused. "Oh, yeah. I forgot you're one of them now too."

"Guilty," Stiles said.

"Is everything alright with that?"

"Its been fine so far. Unless you count almost killing Mr. Harris in front of the class. _Twice_. Then thinking I killed him when he didn't come to school the next day."

"Scott told me all about it. I doubt you'll kill anyone. If you do, make sure it is that Mr. Harris. I can't stand him," she laughed

"Mom! Don't encourage him," Scott said coming down the stairs.

"No, you're right. Sorry," she said. "Plus I'm a nurse. I shouldn't want someone dead.. Except Allison's grandfather. Ugh, he makes me sick after what he did."

"He's probably dead by now. No one's found him."

"So what are we doing?" Stiles asked Derek when they showed up. "I really only dealt with this with Scott when I handcuffed him to the radiator. It didn't work."

"I'm going to restrain you with these," Derek said holding up chains with shackles on the end. "I don't think I have to be as thorough as I did on Isaac, Boyd, and Erica's first full moon here. I only did what I did then because it was three of them and one of me. Right now its five of us again two of you, so if you break loose you're easily dealt with."

"Two of us?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson. Its only his second full moon, but he's having self-control problems," Derek said casually. "So you won't be alone."

"Is this really necessary?" Stiles gulped. "I don't really like being restrained. You know because its too restrainy for me. I like being able to move."

"Stiles, its alright," Scott said.

"Alright, but if I break loose and kill you first, I hope you learn your lesson."

"I'll be sure to learn it," Scott said trying not to laugh.

Jackson was the last to arrive.. Of course. Derek took care of Jackson while Scott and Isaac chained Stiles up.

"Okay, I really don't like this," he said starting to get jittery and jiggling the chains

"Stiles, its going to be fine," Isaac said. "When you start turning you're not even going to be thinking about that anyway. We'll be right here, nothing will go wrong."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about now. I'm perfectly fine for now and I'm really uncomfortable. It makes me feel like I've been kidnapped by a lunatic who wants to rape me or do some weird kinky crap. Or maybe eat me or-" He was babbling until Scott cut him off.

"Stiles! Just stop. No one has kidnapped you, no one is going to do anything to you or eat you. Stop letting your imagination go. Where the hell did you even come up with the idea of being raped? That is wrong on so many levels. It'll be over in a few hours and we won't have to do this for another month," Scott said.

"Unless you're better than Jackson. Who knows, he's crazy, but you might be able to control it and we might never have to chain you up again," Isaac whispered.

"I heard that, Lahey," Jackson snapped from across the room. Derek had finished chaining him up. "Really, do you have to restrain me like an animal, again?"

"Yeah, until you stop behaving like one," Derek said. "You broke free last time, remember? And you attacked Boyd. We might've thought you'd learn your lesson, but no."

"How much longer," Stiles complained.

"Just a few minutes," Scott said secretly snapping a picture of Stiles and sending it to Allison with a text saying '_he's not very comfortable looking is he?_'

She texted back saying, 'C_ant say i would be either. Lydia said he looks kinda cute though._'

He took a picture of Jackson and said, '_Does she think thats cute? haha._'

Allison's response was, '_nope. She said he looks too sulky, but she still loves him. we'll talk later._'

Scott laughed at the text before putting his phone somewhere safe. Stiles looked up and asked, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just something Allison said. I'll show you later."

"Does this hurt?" Stiles asked. "I mean, I know I changed a few days ago, but I wasn't aware at the time. I know its coming this time."

"No, it seems worse than it is," Isaac said. "The full moon forcing you to change is a little worse. Its always worse the first time anyway. It looks painful but its really not. And I think I said 'worse' way too many times."

"You only said it twice. Anyway, just keep your thoughts on your dad," Scott said. "It'll be fine."

Stiles nodded then he felt his nails turning into claws and his teeth becoming elongated. He looked up at Scott and Isaac standing above him, their eyes were yellow, he knew his were too because his vision started changing. Then he started feeling the change overcoming him. He doubled over in.. pain? He didn't know what he felt exactly. It didn't really hurt, it was more like something was forcing its way through his body. Stiles tried to keep his thoughts focused on his dad, but it was just so hard. Its like his mind was trying to force the thought away.

Scott and Isaac stood there watching him. The change didn't cause them any difficulties anymore really. So they were already turned. Stiles was still doubled over, shaking and cringing. Then it finally stopped and he was still.

"Stiles?" Scott asked crouching down.

Stiles' head snapped up and he gave Scott a murderous look and growled in his face. Then he started struggling and tugging on the chains.

"Well, at least he's still calmer than Jackson," Isaac said nodding over to where Derek was watching Jackson. He was growling and snarling and pulling on the chains really hard.

"Good point," Scott said. "Its weird, I never thought I'd be watching Stiles chained like this."

"I kind of like him better now. At least we don't have to worry about him getting hurt too much."

Within an hour, Stiles' wrists were bleeding pretty badly from all of his struggling. They were healing of course, but there was blood everywhere. Erica and Boyd had gone outside for a run, promising not to stray too far. Jackson was still struggling, but had managed to avoid bleeding everywhere. They had no idea what Derek was doing, but they knew he was close.

Isaac and Scott were just horsing around when Stiles managed to break loose with one arm. They heard the chains snap and he was snarling. He got his other arm free and pulled the chain free and threw it at Isaac as they approached him.

While Isaac was busy dodging the chain, Stiles ran at Scott and attempted to attack him with his claws. Scott grabbed his arm, twisted it and slammed him to the concrete, which cracked. Stiles was sprawled across the floor before leaping to his feet. Isaac was beside Scott now and Stiles charged at them. Isaac walked in front of Scott and stood his ground. When Stiles got close, Isaac lifted his foot and slammed it into Stiles' face.

Derek came back in just as Jackson broke loose, probably inspired by the fight already happening. He began fighting with Jackson while Scott and Isaac struggled with Stiles. They were practically rolling around on the floor wrestling. All three were covered in deep scratches that would start healing only before being ripped open again. Scott managed to detach himself from the fracas he grabbed Stiles and threw him across the room. Stiles hit a metal wall hard enough to dent before falling to the floor with a yelp and didn't move.

"Oh God," Scott said, worried. "He's not moving. What if I killed him?"

"Scott, he's breathing. You might want to start listening better. Not to mention it would take a lot more than that to kill him because he's one of us now," Isaac told him.

"That's right. I keep forgetting because its Stiles."

"Keep an eye on him, I'm going to help Derek with Jackson. He's putting up one hell of a fight," Isaac laughed.

Stiles started stirring a minute later and he sat up looking around. He looked confused.

"I guess you found your anchor," Scott said giving his best attempt at a smile with his over sized wolf teeth.

"Yeah, it was hard but it finally worked."

"So, you tore your wrists up struggling, blood was everywhere. After an hour you broke loose, threw chains at Isaac and attacked me. I slammed you to the ground, Isaac kicked you in the face and then we ended up in a struggle before I threw you into the wall. You were knocked out and you woke up sane."

"Sounds exciting, sucks its all a blur. I see Jackson is venting his anger out on Derek and Isaac," Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, you broke loose before him, but Derek got him. Needless to say I don't think you'll have to be chained up again, but he will."

Stiles was about to answer when he was cut off by a loud roar. They looked to see Derek roaring in Jackson's face with Jackson cowering against the wall.

Isaac walked back over to them while Derek took care of Jackson. "Looks like Stiles _was _better than Jackson. Found your anchor, huh?"

"Yeah, it was hard to concentrate on it, but I guess getting knocked out helped."

"I'd like to know what's wrong with Jackson," Scott said. "This is his second full moon and he's still no better at controlling it."

"Maybe the whole kanima thing caused a mental imbalance in his werewolfiness," Stiles suggested. He meant it to be funny, but they all thought that it was possible.

They ended up going out to find Erica and Boyd. Time passed quickly outside. Before they knew it, the moon was setting and they were turning back. They went back to find a human Jackson still chained in a corner.

"Can someone get me out of these?" he asked jingling the chains.

"Nope," Stiles said pleasantly. "I'm sure you'll manage on your own. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Next chapter includes something between Stiles and Jackson. You know I love giving Jackson hell. You'll have to wait and see. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today (November 14th in case you're not reading it today) is my birthday. So because I've got presents today, I figured I'd give you guys one too!**

* * *

When Scott and Stiles got back to Scott's house to rest, Melissa was getting ready to leave for work. They were making her work the day shift, which she kind of hated.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Jackson's second time and Stiles still did better," Scott told her.

"You may want to phrase that better, honey. It sounds like you just got back from a giant werewolf orgy."

"What? Eww, no, mom no. That is definitely not happening." Stiles just snickered behind him. "Eww, how do you even know what an orgy is?"

"I'm not that old, Scott. I know what those kind of things are."

"Holy crap, are you saying you've been in one?" Scott gagged.

"I'm not responding to that. I'm glad everything is good with you guys though," Melissa said. "I'm heading in to work. There's stuff in the fridge and make sure you get some rest."

When they got to Scott's room they collapsed over the bed.

"So, what did Allison say last night that was so funny?" Stiles asked sleepily.

"Oh, I sent her this picture," Scott said holding out his phone.

"Did I really look that freaking pitiful?"

"Yeah, but wait until you see what Lydia said." He changed messages and showed Stiles.

"Lydia said I was cute and Jackson wasn't because he was too sulky?"

"According to Allison," Scott said.

"First she shoves me on her bed, then she says my eyes are sexy, now I'm cute? Is this a dream?"

"No, its not. But don't get too excited over it. She's pretty in love with Jackson."

"Unfortunately," Stiles muttered.

They fell asleep and were woke up a several hours later when Isaac climbed through the window.

"What time is it?" Stiles slurred.

"A little after noon," Isaac said. "I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to do something cause I'm bored."

"Do you ever sleep, dude?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but very little. Its just something I've grown used to. I don't need a lot of sleep. It was kind of hard to sleep while locked in a freezer all night." He spoke the last sentence quietly.

"Damn. I didn't mean to remind you of that, Isaac, I'm sorry," Scott said.

"Its alright. Its in the past. My life is way better now. I don't have to deal with that and I actually have friends now."

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Stiles asked. "You choose. Maybe it'll cheer you up.

"Ice skating. Boyd can get us in like he did for you guys that time. Its closed on Sundays so it'll be us. We can invite the others too."

"Maybe I can get Lydia to skate with me again," Stiles said. "It'll piss Jackson off nicely."

"Call them and ask," Scott said. "I'll call Boyd and get us the keys or see if he wants to come."

Boyd was going to bring them the keys. He and Erica were going to skip the invite because they didn't like ice skating. There was no chance of Derek coming. They all laughed at the idea of him ice skating anyway. Jackson didn't want to come, but Lydia dragged him along. Allison accepted right away.

The only three people that did not bust their ass at least once were Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. Scott kept falling just like when he, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia went skating. Jackson fell once almost bringing Lydia down with him. She managed to let go of his hand in time and skate away. Isaac fell a few times, but no where near as many times as Scott.

"I think you're finally getting the hang of it, Scott!" Allison said as she passed him. He fell on his face immediately afterward.

Lydia was twirling like a ballerina and Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Jackson saw him and came over to him.

"Keep your eyes off of my girlfriend, Stiles," he said.

"Its a free country, I can look where ever I want, Jackson," Stiles responded.

Before Jackson could respond, Scott accidentally crashed into him causing him to fly into Stiles.

"Damn it, McCall, you klutz. Watch where you're going next time."

"My bad," Scott said getting to his feet.

"Get the hell off of me Jackson," Stiles said loudly. He purposely stayed on top of Stiles to piss him off. "I said GET OFF!" He yelled the last part.

Lydia and Allison jumped and backed away. Stiles shoved Jackson off, hard. He flew a few feet away. Stiles got to his feet glaring.

"Damn you Jackson!" Scott yelled. "You started this on purpose. Now he's going to-" he was cut of by Stiles punching Jackson in the face. He was going to say 'he's going to piss you off now.'

Jackson's eyes flashed and he started wolfing out.

"No where near as rewarding as the last time I punched Jackson," Stiles admitted as Jackson clawed at him but Stiles jumped back, turning in the process.

"Girls, get off the ice," Isaac said. "This is going to get ugly, you know how Jackson is when he's pissed. Should we stop them, Scott?"

"Um, not yet.," Scott said. The girls had gone to the safety beyond the plexiglass wall. "I love seeing Jackson get his ass kicked."

Stiles kicked Jackson and impaled the ice skate in his stomach. Blood gushed over the ice turning it crimson. Jackson snarled and grabbed Stiles around the throat. Stiles kneed him in the balls causing him to howl. Apparently that is painful to werewolves too.

They kept going at it. A few minutes later everyone was getting bored of watching. Jackson slammed Stiles into the ice. That's when Isaac and Scott decided to step in. Stiles barely had a shirt left and he had a gash on his arm that was taking a little while longer to heal because it was deep. Jackson's jeans were torn completely down one leg, his scrapes and cuts already healing.

Isaac took Stiles and threw him into the plexiglass wall. The part of the wall that was in front of the girls, they screamed as Stiles' slammed into it and fell to the ice. Scott grabbed Jackson around the neck and bent him over kneeing him in the stomach before slamming him to the ice. They both returned to normal after the abuse.

"Sorry," Stiles said, rubbing his head.

"Not your fault," Isaac said helping him up. "Jackson provoked you by staying on top of you. Its his fault."

"Apologise, Jackson. You started it," Scott said.

"No. You started it McCall. Your clumsy ass caused me to fall on him in the first place. You need to apologise."

"Uh, I did. Now its your turn." Scott glared at him.

"Fine then! Stiles, I'm sorry."

"Say 'I, Jackson Whittemore, am a weredouche' and I'll accept your apology."

Jackson growled and forced himself to say, "I, Jackson Whittemore, am a... weredouche. What ever the hell that is."

"Its a douchebag werewolf," Stiles said brightly at his creativity.

"There really are no limits to your wit," Jackson said sarcastically.

"Leave the sarcasm to be, asshole," Stiles growled.

"Thank God that's over," Lydia said as she and Allison made their way to the guys.

"More like thank God this place doesn't have cameras. That'd be a disaster," Allison said.

"For the record, Isaac, there was no need to slam me into the glass," Stiles said. "I was fully in control. I could've turned back to normal at anytime, it was Jackson that needed to be stopped. He provoked me into provoking him."

"Sorry, but we couldn't be sure of that. It had gone on for too long. Fights are fun to watch for a few minutes, if they reach a certain point, it gets old," Isaac told him.

"Which is why we stepped in. It started getting boring, though who would've guessed Stiles could fight like that. The only time I ever saw him get violent on his own was the night the alpha trapped us in the school and Stiles punched Jackson in the face," Scott said.

"Good times," Stiles sighed. "So, Lydia, care you skate with me?"

She looked at Jackson and saw the outraged look on his face before saying, "Sure." She took his hand and he led her away. "You barely have a shirt left, you know, and you're covered in blood."

"Its alright. Its all healed, and I'm definitely not cold in here. Are you complaining? I mean I know I don't have a body like the others, but its not like I have another shirt to put on."

"Calm down, its fine," Lydia said. They glanced at Jackson who was just standing there glaring. Scott and Isaac were both holding one of Allison's hands in an attempt to not fall. For Scott, falling was inevitable, but Isaac was still having trouble even though he only fell a few times.

"Aww, does Jackson want to come skate with us and hold Lydia's other hand?" Stiles asked him. Lydia stifled a laugh at the rage on Jackson's face.

"Screw you, Stiles," he said before stalking off the ice and sitting down to take off the ice skates.

"No thanks dude, not really into that. If I was, you wouldn't be my type."

"I'm everybody's type!" Jackson snarled. Stiles just scoffed.

"Keep telling yourself that, bro."

When Stiles got home with his ripped up, bloody shirt, his dad freaked and started questioning him.

"Stiles, what the hell happened? You barely have a shirt left and you're covered in blood."

"Oh, I just ripped it on something. See, I'm fine, see no bruises or cuts or anything, but the shirt wasn't so lucky. Shame too, I loved this shirt," he sighed. He knew his lie sucked, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I want to know what happened, right now," his dad demanded.

"Alright, Jackson and I got into a fight and he walked away not looking too great."

"Jackson Whittemore? Are you saying you fought him and won? You're not even hurt. How? Are you saying that's his blood on you?"

"Yes, yes, don't know, and yes?"

"If he presses charges, you're paying for it."

"He won't. He knows he was in the wrong."

* * *

**I loved the episode Ice Pick in season 2 so I had to have another fight on the ice. I'm pretty shit at fight scenes, so I hope it came out okay. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Stiles' training with Scott. Its not too exciting but poor Stiles almost dies of exhaustion because Scott is evil. **

* * *

The next morning Scott told him they were going to have their first training session after school. They left school together and headed for an abandoned playground in the woods not too far away.

"Please don't let this go to your head, Scott. I prefer having you teach me because I don't want to have Derek torture me."

"I won't, I promise," Scott said. "So come on, shirt off." He took his off.

"What!?" Stiles squeaked.

"Stiles, its just us and I've seen you without a shirt a hundred times. I know you don't want to ruin it. Next time bring a spare shirt."

Stiles mentally agreed and took his shirt off. "Now what?" he asked folding his arms across his chest and feeling too naked.

"How many pull ups can you do?"

"Um, a few."

"Do some now," Scott pointed to the monkey bars. "I'll do what ever I make you do alright, so its not like I'm torturing you."

They both pulled themselves up and Stiles found pull ups quite easy now. He wasn't a weakling before, but he sucked at stuff like that. He managed quite a few pull ups before Scott dropped back to the grass.

"Alright, push ups," Scott told him. They both dropped to the ground and started. Stiles more than doubled his previous record.

"What's next?" Stiles asked. His arms were hurting but not as badly as they had in the past.

"Sit ups," Scott laughed at the grimace on Stiles face. "Now, Stiles, if you're going to give me that look, I'll make you do them hanging upside down from the monkey bars. You're just trying to build muscle."

"No! Nope, I'm good. The grass is wonderfully soft," he rambled as he flopped down.

What Stiles didn't know was that what they had just done wasn't really important. Scott was just testing his limits.

After they both got their sit ups down, Scott said that was the end of their exercising for the time being. "Alright, now we'll work on improving your senses. I hid two of these in the woods." He held up a ball of socks.

"Your dirty socks?" Stiles turned his nose up.

"They aren't dirty! And it was the first thing I thought of. I'm going to time you. There are a few booby traps as well, so stay alert."

Scott stood there and waits for roughly ten minutes after Stiles went running into the trees. He heard a distant yelp but eventually Stiles came back out with a ball of socks, which may or may not be dirty, clutched in each hand.

"You got Allison to help with the traps didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because a freaking arrow got me in the shoulder you prick," Stiles snarled.

"It healed didn't it? Anyway, that was a piss poor attempt. We'll try again another day. Tomorrow we're running after school. On the track."

"I'd like to see you try," Stiles muttered. "And why do we have to run?"

"We just do. I'm testing your limits."

Scott made Stiles run like five miles the following day. His lungs were on fire and he was about ready to burst into tears and collapse because his legs were killing him. Werewolf or not it was still painful. The only consolation was the Scott ran with him the whole time.

"Are you going to tell me why I just ran five damn miles?"

"I told you yesterday. It was to test your limits," Scott answered. "Basically we're going to run in the woods tomorrow, I found a trail that is a pretty good obstacle course and I wanted to make sure you were competent enough to run that much."

"What do you mean 'competent?'" Stiles asked.

"You've never had to run long distances really. And dude, I've see you run. You stumble over your own feet before. I was just making sure you improved like I hoped."

"I never stumble!"

"You're right, I'm just teasing you. You do flail though. You don't stumble all the time, but you have. I was actually surprised you could _walk _on level ground sometimes."

"I resent that statement."

Secretly Scott was enjoying tormenting Stiles, but he felt kind of bad about it. He was evil. Scott knew Stiles didn't really stumble a lot, but he knew he sometimes does. He wasn't really torturing himself because since he was bitten, he pushed himself and knew his limits. He could easily do everything he was making Stiles do.

As promised, Scott took him to a trail the next afternoon. It was disused and far out in the woods. Trees had fallen across it in numerous areas. The perfect obstacle course. Scott ran ahead of him to set off an example and waited for Stiles to try something at least similar to what he did.

"Really, Stiles?" Scott asked in disbelief as Stiles managed to trip over a _massive _branch across the trail. Stiles was sprawled on the ground, blood dripping out of his nose from where he smashed it on the hard ground.

"Screw you," Stiles said. He didn't mean it in an insulting manner, but he was getting irritated. "I thought you weren't going to kill me like Derek probably would."

"Believe me, I'm not. He'd probably never ease you into it. This a walk in the park compared to him." Scott turned and dropped to his hands and continued up the trail on all fours. Stiles copied him and followed Scott's leap over and under two different trees. "Not to mention he'd probably watch you, I'm actually doing everything with you."

"So what torture are you putting me through tomorrow?" Stiles asked as they headed for his jeep. Scott just smiled evilly and gave him a 'you'll find out soon enough' look.

Stiles was glad he didn't know ahead of time when they returned to the abandoned playground the following afternoon. Scott dropped the news on his as he was driving and he was about ready to pop a u-turn and go straight home. He did not want to fight Scott while he was _aware _of it. Beating the crap out of Jackson? Fine. Fighting his best friend? Not fine.

"Stiles, you have to learn. There may or may not be a few injuries, but we'll heal. It'll be fine. Would you rather me teach you some stuff or be forced into a fight against an enemy and have to wing it all? I mean, you did you well against Jackson, but you know him and he's predictable sometimes."

"Fine," he groans. "Why do I smell chocolate in your bag?"

"I'm offering you an incentive."

"I'm listening," Stiles perks up.

"For every attack you dodge, I'll give you a piece of chocolate. I'll give you a dollar for every attack you manage to land."

"A dollar and a piece of chocolate?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"I'm not made out of money and I know you like chocolate too. Take it or leave it. I'm trying to entice you here."

"Okay," Stiles sighed. "Where do we start?"

Thirty minutes later and Stiles was sore all over. His bruises were healed, but he was hyped up on chocolate and only had three dollars. He was pretty fast so he was able to dodge Scott's attacks, but when it came to landing an attack on Scott, it was almost impossible. Scott was practically a brick wall.

One memorable moment was when Stiles jumped on Scott's back and Scott threw him off. Stiles ended up flying into a nearby jungle gym and bending the metal bars.

"Well, Stiles, it looks like you suck at offense. So we'll have to work on it."

"That's because you're a brick wall!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'd say we will hit up a gym, but it don't really want to explain how we can lift double what it looks like we should be able to lift, so we'll have to use the one at the school after hours."

By the time the week was over and they went to school the following Monday, Stiles was really feeling it. He was walking through the halls like a zombie in pain. He knew if he was still human he would never have been able to push himself that much, but it still hurt. After that though, Scott decided to mix up their routine. Sometimes Isaac even helped out.

A few times, Allison came to help as well. She fired arrows for Stiles to dodge. The arrows didn't have deadly points on them though, so it was much safer. Stiles told her he was in love with her, earning a punch from Scott, for her smart idea.

* * *

**Scott is still slightly evil next chapter, but he has accomplices though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Scott being evil still. But this time its not just Scott though, its most of the pack. The idea for this chapter was great in my head, but for some reason it was difficult for it to be that good after I wrote it. I hope its not too bad. **

* * *

Besides his daily training sessions with Scott, things were quiet for about a week. Until one day when Stiles was walking down the hall and Lydia pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Uh, hi?" Stiles said uncertainly.

"Hey," she said before giving him a hug.

"Um, you're scent is invigorating," he spluttered randomly.

"Thanks, its a perfume from France, my mom got it for me," she said pleasantly as she pulled away. "You're probably wondering why I pulled you in here."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I wanted a favour. You have that super hearing and I know you'll do anything for me. Could you use it to spy on Jackson and find out what he wants for his birthday? I have no idea what to get him this year."

"S-sure," he said. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Stiles. You're a great person."

They stood there looking at one another for what felt like an eternity. Mostly because Stiles didn't know what to say next. Suddenly Lydia slammed her lips against his. Next thing Stiles knew, he had turned them around and was pressing Lydia into the classroom door, still kissing her hard. He felt Lydia's hands wander up his back under his shirt, her nails gently scraping his skin. Finally they broke apart.

"What the hell was that? Not that I'm complaining because I've wanted to do that for like ever, but Jackson. He'd kill me!"

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. Its my fault. Our secret, right? He can't kill you if he doesn't know."

"Definitely," he said before slipping from the room before her and going to lunch.

He sat down between Isaac and Scott. Danny was a newer addition to their table. Lydia showed up a few seconds later and sat between Jackson and Allison.

"Lydia, you're lipstick is a bit smudged up," Allison said giving her a strange look.

"Is it?" Lydia asked faking surprise and reaching into her purse for a mirror and her lipstick.

"You smell like," Jackson started before sniffing her deeply, "Stiles."

"Stiles smells like Lydia," Scott said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lydia said.

"You're lying," Jackson told her glaring.

"Um, how do you know they smell like someone else?" Danny asked confused. Everyone looked at him and ignored the question.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Stiles blurted out. "Lydia pulled me into the corner in the hall asking me to do her a favour. Someone pushed me into her. That's why we smell like one another. Happy?"

"Not really, no," Jackson said. Everyone at the table had stopped eating and was staring at the Jackson, Stiles, and Lydia. "So, let's have it Lydia. What really happened between you two?"

She gulped and glanced around the table. "Alright, damn, we made out."

Everyone spluttered and choked. Stiles' eyes almost popped out. Isaac had taken a bite of his sandwich, inhaled it and started choking. Danny spit his Gatorade all over the table. Scott was looking between Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson. Allison dropped her bag of chips in shock. Erica just sat there looking _very _amused and Boyd looked as though he wasn't listening, but it was obvious he was.

"WHAT?" Jackson shouted. The whole cafeteria went silent and looked at their table. When nothing else happened, they resumed what they were doing. "What?" Jackson said quietly.

"I'm joking," she said rolling her eyes before adding, "My lipstick was only smeared because I bit my lip. I just gave Stiles a hug. Is that all right?" She was so ridiculously good at lying that it was kind of unnerving. Her excuse for the lipstick sucked, but everyone bought it.

"No, its not. Look here, Stilinski, stay away from Lydia. I don't want your foul stench on her."

Jackson picked up his plastic fork and stabbed Stiles' forearm with it. One of the plastic tips broke off in his skin. Stiles pulled it out and as it started healing the plastic piece popped out.

"Damn, dude. I'm sorry. It was just a hug," he lied easily. "Its a free country, I'm allowed to hug someone if they hug me."

"Just. Shut. Up," Jackson said through gritted teeth. He had his hands flat on the table and his claws were coming out. His eyes flashed too.

"Wow, man," Danny said. "I never noticed your nails before. I think you need a manicure. Those things are terrible to look at. Not my kind of thing, but I'm sure Lydia will take you."

"Jackson," Isaac warned. "Calm down, man, not here. Too many people."

He breathed deeply and his claws retracted slowly. He glared at Stiles.

"Look, I'll let you fight me if you think it'll fix this," Stiles said. He wasn't scared of Jackson. He'd never really be scared of him, but he might've been scared to fight him before being bitten. "I mean, that's what guys do right? I'm sure I've seen that on tv somewhere. But who fights over hugs?"

"I'm kicking your ass. After school. Derek is gone for the afternoon so we do it at his place," Jackson said before getting up and storming away.

"Well, I'm putting my money on Stiles to win," Erica said brightly.

Everyone just glared at her.

"So, Stiles is fighting Jackson after school," Allison spoke up. "Sounds fun."

Danny just sat there looking completely and utterly confused. No one paid him any attention.

After school, they made their way outside to their cars. And drove to the abandoned depot place that Derek called his home, for some unknown reason. All of them completely oblivious to being followed... by Danny. They drove all the way into the lot and made their way inside. Danny parked on the street and secretly made his way in the back way to spy.

"I've already lost two of my favourite shirts this month, I'm not losing another. Especially to Jackson," Stiles said. He, uncomfortably, took off his shirt and handed it to Allison to hold. Jackson followed his lead and gave his to Lydia. "Still don't know why we're fighting."

"Go Stiles!" Erica cheered.

"I'll let you make the first move," Stiles said.

Jackson rolled his eyes before walking forward and considered Stiles for a moment. His fist collided with Stiles' face with an audible crack. Stiles just staggered at the force, but was completely unphased. Stiles' claws shot out and he went forth and sliced Jackson from the middle of his chest down to his stomach. He wasn't really trying because he felt bad about what happened, even though it wasn't his fault and Jackson really didn't know.

Jackson growled at Stiles. Jackson kicked him in the gut, when he doubled over, Jackson's foot collided with his face. He felt his nose break and blood flowed down his face. When he stood up straight again, he headbutted Jackson in the face, breaking his nose as well.. Jackson came at him, dug his claws on one hand into Stiles' stomach and the claws on the other hand into Stiles back before leading him to a train car and slamming him face first into it.

Stiles latched his mouth onto Jackson's arm and bit down hard. It caused Jackson to growl again before kicking Stiles again.

At this point the other's stopped watching.

"This was a great plan," Isaac said quietly. "Though I'm sure we could've come up with a better set up."

"Definitely, but it worked didn't it?" Scott said. "Stiles' training is definitely showing."

Allison noticed Lydia looking really tense. "What's up, Lydia?"

"I just feel really guilty."

"Why? This was planned."

"No, I," she paused and looked at Jackson before pulling out her phone and texting Allison, '_I kissed Stiles.. Well, made out with him._'

Allison typed back, '_What? How did that happen?_'

'_Don't know. It was just an urge. I think I'm just attracted to werewolves._'

'_Well you did make out with Scott that time with no objections._'

'_Exactly, I'll have to do some research._'

When Jackson threw Stiles into a wall triggering a loud gasp from behind them. Scott walked back and found Danny hiding.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said guiltily. "I just wanted to see what was going on. You all were acting strange at lunch and everything."

A loud howl of pain and Stiles shouting, "stop!" made everyone look around.

"Sorry," Jackson yelled. "Sorry! I got carried away." He was strangely seriously apologetic.

"Dude, what the hell? You weren't supposed to murder him!" Isaac shouted. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Stiles?" Scott said. He was covered in blood, but most of his wounds had healed.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "What plan?"

"Oh, uh, we set everything up for you to get practise fighting. You won't put enough effort in when fighting me and I know you wouldn't with the others. Jackson offered since you feel about the same toward each other," Scott admitted.

"So this was a set up!?" he growled. "So I don't have to spy on Jackson for Lydia?"

"No, Stiles," Lydia said. "I always know what to get Jackson for his birthday."

"Good," Stiles said. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Allison asked crouching down.

His breath was slightly ragged, but he said, "Broken rib. Or maybe ribs."

"Should I call an ambulance?" Danny asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Broken bones take longer to heal, Stiles," Scott told him. "You'll be fine in a few hours probably."

"Um, it takes weeks for broken bones to heal," Danny said.

"Danny, look, I know you're confused and you have no idea what the hell is going on, but trust me, he'll be fine in a few hours."

"How?"

"Danny," Allison said. "Look at them. Don't you notice something off? Stiles was in the middle of a fight, do you see any injuries? No he's just bloody."

"Medical condition that causes him to heal fast?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"Danny, everyone in this building, besides me and Lydia, is a werewolf."

"And you can't tell anyone," Scott said. "Not that they'd believe you anyway."

"Okaay?" Danny said confused. "I'm torn between running away in terror and staying to hear more."

"What do you want to hear?" Allison asked him.

"How did this happen?"

"Oh, I was bit before school started last fall. Then it was Jackson, but he ended up as a serial killer lizard controlled by that lunatic Matt before he finally became a werewolf almost two months ago. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were bit while Jackson was the lizard. Then Stiles got freaked out over something and asked for it because we were driving him crazy protecting him," Scott explained.

"So you can bite someone?"

"No. Only Derek Hale can. He's the alpha."

"You mean the guy that was accused of murder?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. They had almost forgotten about him. "Otherwise known as my cousin Miguel."

"What!? Stiles, you had a criminal in your room that day?"

"Yeah, and I knew he wasn't a criminal. That was before we knew him very well and we made a mistake."

"And my family hunts werewolves, but I refuse to hurt my friends," Allison said.

"What about Lydia then?" Danny asked. Lydia was just standing there silently.

"She was bitten by Derek's uncle before Derek became the alpha. He was the one that bit me. She's immune," Scott told him.

"This is a lot to take in," Danny said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but you're taking it better than my mom. She freaked when she found out and didn't talk to me for like a week. I felt pretty awful."

"Who all knows this?" Danny asked.

"Just me, my dad, Scott's boss, and Scott's mom," Allison told him. "You can't tell anyone."

"Right. I'm not being locked up for being crazy!"

"Anyway, I'm going to get Stiles home," Scott said. "Isaac?"

"I'll help you."

"Oh, and Danny. This is all we're comfortable telling you. There's an alpha pack out there and they are dangerous. They tried to get Stiles, that's why he asked to be bitten. We don't want you caught up in this because you could get hurt," Scott told him.

"Alright," Danny said. "I appreciate you telling me though. And thanks for trying to keep me safe."

"Well, it might be a risk now since he knows something," Allison said. "Maybe I could train him like I did with Lydia. That way you can protect yourself if they come after you. We can make it girl time.. I didn't mean it like that, sorry."

Danny laughed at her. "Its fine. And sure we can have some 'girl time' and you can teach me some stuff. It sounds interesting."

"Jackson, you got a little carried away during lunch. There wasn't any need to stab Stiles," Isaac told him.

"I know. Smelling him on Lydia caused me to get a little too pissed off."

Stiles was still healing, so Scott carried him to the jeep with Isaac opening the door. All three of them got in and headed to Stiles' house. Their hearts skipped a beat when they saw the sheriff's cruiser in the driveway.

"Damn, he was supposed to be at work," Stiles mumbled.

"Its fine. The blood is dried, so Isaac help him get his shirt on so the sheriff doesn't see the blood all over him. Clean your face off with... this," Scott said fishing around in his bag and pulling out a blue shirt.

"Ow," Stiles said when Isaac helped him into his shirt. "Broken rib here you know. Though its not hurting as much so I think its almost fine."

"Good. Now pretend to be asleep or out cold or something. I'll make something up when we get you in the house."

Scott carried an 'asleep' Stiles up on the porch and Isaac opened the door. When they came in the sheriff called from the kitchen, "Stiles?"

"Kind of," Scott said not knowing how to respond.

The sheriff came into the hall and took in the sight of Scott carrying Stiles with Isaac right behind him.

"Alright what happened? First he comes home with a ripped up shirt claiming to be in a fight with Jackson Whittemore. There wasn't a scratch on him. Now he's knocked out. You know, I don't even know if I want to know."

"Oh, he just hit his head, sir," Isaac said. "Not hard enough to do anything but knock him out."

"I see. That doesn't actually surprise me. I'm trying to find my cell phone. I got to work before realising I didn't have it."

"I'll help you look," Isaac offered. "Scott'll take Stiles upstairs."

Scott got Stiles up to his room and onto the bed. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I think its almost completely finished healing. Its still really sore though."

"Good. I'm not going anywhere until I make sure you're completely fine. Don't want anyone to come in and attack you when you're still sore."

Isaac came in five minutes later. "I found his phone in the couch. Then I thought he'd never leave. He was determined to stay and take care of you, but I told him he was the sheriff and he had a job to do and we'd take care of you."

"Sorry about this Stiles, it seemed like a great plan. Lydia came up with it actually."

"So she was supposed to kiss me?"

"What?" asked Scott and Isaac at the same time.

"Oops, nevermind."

"She kissed you?" Scott asked.

"Yes, is it really that shocking she wouldn't want a piece of this?" Stiles said and the other two rolled their eyes. "Don't tell Jackson, he will really kill me this time."

"This is what I get for biting teenagers," a voice said behind them. Derek had come in the window. "Well, except Scott. That wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"I mean the fact that you get caught up in all this high school drama and almost reveal yourself. Then the fact that we have _another _human we have to watch out for because you told that Danny boy. We just got rid of worrying about protecting Stiles and it was down to Lydia and Allison, now you added another one."

"Firstly, there was no drama, it was a set up for Stiles to get fighting practice. Secondly, what else were we supposed to do? He followed us to your place, Derek," Isaac said. "We didn't know."

"Fine, but next time keep your little training ideas private before the entire damn school finds out or something okay?"

"No one else will find out, Sourwolf," Stiles said.

"I thought I told you to never call me that again," Derek growled.

"Actually you told me to not call you '_Captain _Sourwolf,'" Stiles said. When Derek's eyes turned red and his expression was murderous, Stiles continued, "but when have I ever listened?"

"You're worse than Scott and _I _bit you," Derek said. "Let me make myself clear," he said approaching the bed and shoving Scott and Isaac out of the way. He grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up. "If I _ever _hear you call me any of those names again, I will rip you apart and it'll take you longer to heal and you'll be in pain for days."

"Derek, Jackson broke his ribs," Scott yelled. "Don't you think manhandling him will make it worse?"

"He's almost healed and he'll heal again," Derek said. "Last warning."

Stiles gulped and said, "Okay. Sorry, but I'm a very sarcastic person, you can't change that."

"_I _can't but _you _can," Derek said before jumping out the window. "And I want to talk with this Danny kid."

The next day, they took Danny to meet Derek officially. He was in the middle of his workout when they got there and Danny was basically drooling.

"He's so hot," Danny whispered.

"Danny, he's a werewolf, he could hear you whisper that from a mile away," Stiles told him.

"You mean he heard that?" Danny said looking embarrassed.

"Yes, I did. But thank you anyway," Derek said smiling. Everyone was creeped out by the smile because Derek rarely smiled. "I wanted to explain a few things to you."

"Oh they already told me about the alpha pack and the hunters and I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear," Danny said sounding flustered.

"Good. Now, the alpha pack, we're not sure why they're here. They're dangerous and by being around us now, they're bound to know and that makes you a target. They came after Stiles because he was an important member of the pack, even as a human."

"I heard a little about that and why he wanted to be bit."

Derek gave him a summarised version of the events leading up to Stiles wanting the bite.

"And its something none of us ever thought he'd do," Scott said.

"Exactly," Derek said. "I was reluctant but I understood what he meant and he was pretty demanding."

"Is that why he went off on Harris twice?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. "I was having problems controlling it. Actually the second day I had it out with him, I ended up turning in the locker room and it took Scott, Isaac, Jackson _and _Boyd to stop me."

"Interesting," Danny said. "Well, I'd better go. I have to meet Allison and Lydia, Allison is very keen on this 'girl time.' Though I've never heard of girl time involving archery and guns."

"What?" asked Derek.

"Oh, Allison wants to show me some basics about hunting and everything. Just because I accidentally got mixed up in this, she wants me to be able to defend myself in case those lunatics come after me next. I'm not normally violent, but when you're life is at risk, its helpful to learn some tricks."

"Derek is the only one of us Allison won't have anything do to with," Jackson told Danny.

"He bit her mom by accident," Scott said. "She tried to kill me and he saved me."

"Maybe you should apologise to her," Stiles told Derek.

"I didn't do anything wrong. It was a mistake, its technically Gerard's fault. He's the one that forced her to kill herself, I know it. She could've just been a wolf on the Argent's side, but no, they're psychotic."

"Yeah, a werewolf in the werewolf hunting family, that makes perfect sense," Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek slammed Stiles' head into the wall. "Maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut."

"I doubt it," Stiles mumbled rubbing his forehead.

* * *

**Stiles is still just as insubordinate as ever and he will forever remain so. He might recognise Derek as the alpha, but he's still very difficult. That will not change.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was a last minute idea so I added it in. I wanted Stiles to really regret doing something and this gave me the opportunity. Last chapter I had to have Danny find out. So I hope you liked that because that means he'll appear a lot from now on.**

* * *

A few days later, Stiles and Scott were planning on going to see a movie. They hadn't really had any bro time in a long time. All the movies sucked but they managed to pick one out the day before.

"Damn, this place is packed," Stiles muttered. The parking lot was full and there were no parking spaces.

"What did you expect, Stiles? Its Friday night. That's when everyone goes to see a movie," Scott said.

"Good point. Okay, I'll drop you of out front and you go get our tickets. I'll try to find a place around back."

"Cool. I'll wait outside for you though."

After Scott jumped out of the jeep, Stiles drove around the building. There weren't many cars back there so he found a place directly behind the building. He hopped out of the jeep and locked the doors. He was on the other side of the theatre at the back so the closest route to the front was through a narrow alley. He set off.

Luckily being a werewolf allowed him to see in the dark better or he would've fell over things thrown everywhere. His foot steps echoed off the brick walls. He could hear multiple movies playing inside the theatre. Then he heard heavy footsteps behind him. At least three pairs. Stiles stopped to look at who was following him. There were three guys, all definitely two times bigger than Stiles. Obviously older, probably in college. He figured they might play football or something. And even from ten feet away he could smell the alcohol rolling off of them and faint hint of marijuana as well. He wrinkled his nose and kept on walking. It was like the alley was never ending!

Then he heard running and a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was forced to turn around and then slammed into the alley wall.

"Look, I don't have time for drunk idiots," he said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He knew they couldn't hurt him. "My movie starts in like five minutes and my friend has already purchased our tickets. He'll notice I'm missing."

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" one of the guys mocked. He was pretty drunk. In the dark, Stiles could see his bloodshot eyes, where it was from drinking or smoking, he didn't care to find out.

"No," Stiles said flatly. "He's my best friend. Take your hand off of me if you want to walk away alive."

"Ha, what's a little runt like you going to do?" another one of the guys asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. So, once again, I suggest you let me go before I kick your asses into next week."

All three guys burst out laughing. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. After a minute the laughing subsided and one of the guys caught up to him and slammed him into the wall again.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson. You don't mess with us," the guy in front of Stiles said. He was pinning Stiles to the wall with his arm across Stiles' chest.

"Um, you messed with me first, dickhead," Stiles pointed out.

A fist collided with his jaw. He didn't even flinch. Stiles lifted a clawed hand and latched it onto the guy's arm, the arm pinning him to the wall. He squeezed until the man tensed under the pain and attempted to back up. Then Stiles relinquished his grip. The guy's sleeve was ripped and Stiles could smell the blood from the claw marks.

"You little freak, what the hell did you do?" the guy snarled. He made to punch Stiles but Stiles just grabbed his hand.

"I warned you," Stiles growled. His eyes lit up. He didn't care, the guys were so drunk they would never remember and not to mention, who would believe them?

They backed up in fear. Stiles could hear their hearts pounding, but they didn't let up. Their drunken state obviously was making them continue their attack even though they were terrified. One attempted to tackle Stiles. It was almost like the guy hit a brick wall. While he was busy shoving him out of the way, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Stiles looked down to see a knife sticking out of his gut. Blood was oozing out and dripping onto the concrete. The guy that did it looked satisfied and scared at the same time.

"Really?" Stiles growled. "That's another one of my favourite shirts ruined. Damn it." He pulled the knife out and immediately felt the wound healing. He'd just have to button up his flannel and look like a geek to hide the blood stained t-shirt underneath.

"W-what the hell are you?" one of the drunkards slurred. His heart rate was though the roof. All three of the men sounded as though they were about to have heart attacks.

"To use a terribly cliche line," Stiles said, "I'm you're worst nightmare." Stiles punched one in the nose and he staggered to the ground in surprise. Stiles slammed his foot into the other guys nuts. He fell to his knees, eyes streaming.

The final guy grabbed Stiles around the neck, attempting to choke him. That was going to bruise, but it would be gone before he got inside. Stiles grabbed the guys' head and slammed it backward into the bricks. Not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to make him slacken his grip. Stiles grabbed his arms, pulled them away before dropping them and punching the guy in the gut as hard as he could. He just slid down the wall in pain.

He knew he should walk away, he was about to. His feet were glued to the ground though and his brain was telling them to make them suffer. Scott was bound to be worried and start looking for him soon. The guys just pissed him off a lot. They were worse than Jackson. At least Jackson never attempted to attack him. They were dicks. So, to give a reminder of how much of a dick each of them was, Stiles lifted their shirts and used a claw to scratch into their skin.

The design? A penis. He did it to each of them. Sure it was immature, but its what they were. They were dicks. Stiles knew it would scar and they'd be forced to live with that forever. He admired his art skills before turning and stalking off to find Scott. He kind of felt bad about marking them like that later, but they deserved it. He took off down the alley buttoning his flannel as he walked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott said, worried, when Stiles walked up to him. "I thought maybe hunters could've got you."

"I'll tell you later, but let's just say I ran into some trouble."

Scott gave him a funny look. "Are you okay? You seem a bit off. And you smell like blood."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tell you what, go get our drinks and popcorn and I'll meet you in the theatre in a minute."

He took his ticket from Scott and left his best friend in a state of worry. He walked off toward the bathroom to wash the blood off his finger from where he fingerpainted on his attackers.

Halfway through the movie, what he did hit him. He felt terrible. Sure they attacked him first, but he scarred them. Scott must've sensed something wrong because he leaned over.

"Stiles, are you okay? Seriously, I'm worried."

"Scott, I think I've done something terrible."

"What did you do? We don't have to stay, this movie is terrible anyway."

Stiles nodded and they headed out of the theatre. When they got outside, they went down the same alley where Stiles had his confrontation. The guys were gone.

"Stiles, what the hell happened? I can smell you all over this alley. It smells like blood too and alcohol."

"That's because I had a fight with three drunks right here on my way to the front of the building. I feel like a monster for what I did to them."

"What?" Scott asked. It was amazing how he could look confused at something so very straight froward.

Stiles explained what happened as they walked back the jeep.

"So you scratched penises onto their stomachs?" Scott laughed as Stiles turned the key in the ignition.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p.' "I feel terrible about it."

"Don't worry about it. You're my hero, man. That was too good. They deserved it."

Scott made Stiles feel a lot better. They drove down the back way behind the buildings next to the theatre.

They could see three figures staggering around. "Hey, there they are," Stiles said.

"You should say something to them," Scott suggested. "Pull up beside them." He rolled down the window.

Stiles stopped right beside them and leaned over Scott. "Hey guys, I hope you like your second dicks," he spat at them.

They just looked at him unfocused and when they finally registered who he was, Stiles gave them the finger before he slammed his foot on the gas and floored it out onto the road.

"We're so freaking immature," Scott laughed.

* * *

**That was terribly immature at the end, but it was kinda funny. Also, in case you didn't notice, Stiles' favourite shirts getting destroyed is a running gag in this fic. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The shit really hits fan here! And Happy Thanksgiving to anyone in the US :)**

* * *

Over the course of the following weeks, Allison continued to teach Danny and Lydia what they needed to know. Chris Argent was oblivious to this, so Allison managed to steal stun guns for Danny and Lydia, along with crossbows. Danny was quite good at archery, but Lydia was still lacking in the aim department. Sometimes the others would join their lessons in the woods to watch.

The alpha pack remained in the shadows the whole time. It was pretty disconcerting. Allison had Danny and Lydia carry stun guns with them at all times, no matter what. The crossbows weren't an option because they were too big. Allison still kept her small crossbow tucked in her boot. By the time Allison was done with them, they were well learned in the art of werewolf hunting. Their werewolf friends made sure to never get on their bad side.

Eventually Harris fell back into his habit of insulting Stiles. All it took was for Stiles to call his dad who called the school and Mr. Harris was put on probation by the principal. Something no one knew existed in school, but apparently did for teacher that broke rules.

Stiles' second full moon came and went. Stiles didn't need to be restrained because he had it well under control. He was pretty rude and jumpy all day though and he accidentally shouted at his dad when he asked him a simple question. Jackson... Well that was a different matter. He was chained up again, and managed to break loose. All it took was for Stiles to hit him over the head with a steel rod and he was out cold. He finally managed to calm down and find his anchor, which everyone assumed to by Lydia. Being knocked out helped him as it did for Stiles.

The last day of school also came and went. They all got decent grades and were going to be juniors, even Scott.. If they made it though the summer alive, as Stiles so kindly pointed out. That put a damper on everyone's beginning of summer celebrations. Lydia had a huge party at her house, and a small after party for the 'wolf gang' as Stiles jokingly called them one day.

The peace didn't last long. Stiles' dad pulled up to the abandoned playground where Scott and Stiles were doing their training. Isaac was with them. Scott was making Stiles do pull ups again and Stiles was definitely building some muscle. Isaac was standing off to the side watching.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," the sheriff said.

"Working out?" Stiles answered. Scott and Isaac nodded.

"I can see that. Normally that's what people do pull ups for. But why here? Why not at a gym?"

"Stiles is very self-conscious," Scott said.

"Okay then. I just wanted to come and ask you something. We just got the strangest call this morning and it appears that someone has dug up Matt Daehler's body. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

After exchanging surprised and confused looks, they all shook their heads and Issac said, "No, sheriff."

"Why would you think we know something," Stiles asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because you kids are always doing weird things. Believe me, I don't think _you _dug the body up, but I was thinking you might've heard something."

After the sheriff was gone, Scott asked, "Who would want to dig up that maniac stalker's body?"

"Don't know, but we should go tell Derek."

Stiles came home from hanging with Scott a few days later to find his dad's cruiser is in the driveway. A peculiar smell met Stiles' nose as soon as he approached his house. He heard his dad's heart beat in the kitchen, so he went in there. He found his dad tied to a kitchen chair.

"Dad! What the hell?" he rushed over to his dad. He took the tape off his dad's mouth.

"Stiles, behind-" was all he got out before Stiles was knocked out.

When he awoke, he was in a large dark room. Obviously underground. He saw his dad and Scott's mom tied to chairs a few feet away. He realised that he too was tied to a chair. Scott, however, was chained up against the wall. He had no shirt on and there were wires taped to him (much like Derek when Kate had him captive).

"Scott?" Stiles asked. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't know. I'm not sure how I didn't sense it, but someone came up behind be and blew wolfsbane in my face and then I woke up here."

"Dad, Mrs. McCall, are you alright?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," the sheriff said.

"Me too," Melissa said.

"Good," Stiles said. He dropped his voice and asked, "why are you chained up, Scott, and I'm tied to a chair with ropes? I could break them if I need to."

"Don't. You might have to be the one to save us. Apparently they don't know you were bitten. You might be our only chance," Scott told him. "Act like you're normal."

After a few moments of silence, Stiles asked, "So did anyone see who did this?"

"No, I came to a few minutes before you, Stiles," Scott answered.

"I just saw a couple of men," Melissa said.

"Me too, but something tells me they aren't the mastermind behind the operation," the sheriff added.

"Scott, can't you break loose? Or let Stiles break you loose?" Melissa asked.

"I can't do anything, I feel too weak. I don't want Stiles to do anything yet, he might have to save us. Stiles, what are you thinking about?"

"They got our parents to get us. That means they want us to..." Stiles trailed off still thinking.

"Derek!" Scott said.

"Derek Hale?" the sheriff asked. "What the hell has he got to do with anything."

"They know we're important to him, so they're using us to get to him," Stiles said. "And they used our parents to get to us."

The door opened and a voice entered, "Very good skills of deduction, Mr. Stilinski. You really are the mastermind behind Derek Hale's pack, aren't you?"

The voice was so eerily familiar that both Scott and Stiles suppressed a shiver. The owner stepped into the room.

* * *

***Gasp* Who is it? I'd love to hear your predictions! Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mostly everyone guessed correctly! Congrats. You win this next chapter and 10 awesome points each. :)**

* * *

It was Gerard Argent.

"I thought Scott killed your sorry evil ass," Stiles said.

"Not quite, Mr. Stilinski," Gerard said casually. "Scott's mountain ash escapade nearly cost me my life, but it left me with some very interesting side effects. I managed to find a few friends after I escaped. Ones that wouldn't turn on me like my own worthless son."

"Will someone tell me what this is all about?" the sheriff asked annoyed.

"What a shame your father had to find out like this," Gerard said to Stiles. "I really thought he might've known about you and your little friends by now. You aren't exactly discreet. He must be pretty stupid."

"Go to hell, you old bastard," Stiles yelled.

Gerard just smiled and struck Stiles across the face.

"Stiles!" Scott said. "Don't!"

It was too late. That remark pissed Stiles off, but the hit sent him over the edge. His eyes flashed and he tore the ropes off. Stiles clawed at Gerard and punched him causing him to drop to the floor unconscious.

"Stiles!?" the sheriff said in surprise and partial terror.

"Yeah, dad, its still me," Stiles said as his claws were retracting and eyes turned back to brown. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"W-wha-wha?" the sheriff stammered.

"They're werewolves," Melissa said pointing out the obvious. Apparently the sheriff's brain wasn't functioning properly in it's moment of terror and shock.

Stiles went over to the large metal door, "um, its locked. And there is no way in hell that I can break this down. And now I hear footsteps outside."

"Stiles, you have to do something. I'm not letting our parents die here and _we_ aren't going to die here," Scott said.

Stiles knew Scott was right. He did the only thing he could think of. He let out an earsplitting howl. It was so loud it shook the room. Dust fell from the ceiling. The sheriff, Melissa, and even Scott cringed at the noise, but there was no way for them to cover their ears.

The door flew open and a dozen men entered. Each had crossbows in hand but guns on their belts. They saw Stiles standing there and Gerard slumped on the floor. There was no way he could take on all of them alone. But that didn't matter. He was bombarded with arrows and lost consciousness.

When he awoke again, he was chained up beside Scott. He too was shirtless and had wires taped to him. He felt a faint electric current running through him.

"Well, that was a disaster," Stiles said stating the obvious.

"No kidding. Maybe someone heard your howl," Scott said. There was little hope in that.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Stiles asked.

"I heard them saying something about the electrical something. If its right, it prevents us from turning."

"Damn, that's why he had Boyd and Erica's bindings electrified in the Argent's basement when he kidnapped me and beat the crap out of me."

"Stiles are you telling me that old man is the one that beat you after the lacrosse game?" the sheriff asked.

Stiles nodded.

"I was about to go ninja on his old ass. He just caught me off guard."

"How long have you been working out?" the sheriff asked observing his son closely for the first time in a long time.

"A while now. Way after that happened though. We were mostly doing training at the playground you found us at," Stiles responded.

Gerard walked back in at that moment.

"You've taken the bite, Stilinski. I wondered why you never took it before. Still never understood why a human would run with the wolves," he said.

"Well, it beats being mauled to death by an alpha pack. At least I can defend myself now."

"You're not doing such a great job of that now, are you?"

"Obviously not because you have me chained up like dog and you're slowly electrocuting me."

"Let them go," the sheriff said. "We'll do what ever you want."

"If only it were that simple, sheriff," Gerard said smiling pleasantly.

"Then what do you want?" Melissa asked.

"I'm sure Scott knows exactly what I want."

"You still want Derek to bite you," Scott said. It wasn't a question.

"Surprisingly no. I think I've got what I wanted," Gerard said as his eyes shifted to a neon green. "Its a mutation, but I figure I can solve it if I kill Derek. That's why you're here. I'm going to lure him here to kill him."

"Well you're plan isn't exactly that great. How the hell is Derek supposed to know we're here?" Stiles asked.

"That's simple. You're little howling episode earlier might've allowed them to hear you. If not, I have a plan and I have some payback for you, Stilinski." Gerard pulled out a knife and rammed it into Stiles' stomach causing him to scream in pain. Blood started gushing from the wound.

"Asshole, nice try, I've already been stabbed before," he groaned.

"Well, I plan on leaving it there so you can't heal properly and you'll have to suffer. I'll let you all relax," Gerard said with a shit eating grin. "Be back soon." He left them alone.

"There has got to be someway out of here," Stiles said struggling. "I really don't feel well. I hate-"

"Being restrained. I know this Stiles. You said so fifty times when we chained you up on the full moon," Scott said annoyed. "We need to get that knife out of you, so we'll have to take your mind off of it for now."

"Wait a second, you chained my son up on the full moon?" the sheriff asked.

"It was either that or let him kill someone," Melissa told him. Scott and Stiles both nodded in agreement.

"So you mean when you said you were about to rip Mr. Harris's head off, that really could've happened?"

"Yeah. The first time, Isaac saved me. He got me to the locker room and a freezing cold shower got me to turn back to normal. The second time, we almost destroyed the locker room because I went ballistic."

"Exactly," Scott said. He recounted that story in full because it was still a little fuzzy to Stiles. Then they started telling the sheriff about the more important things that had happened since Scott got bit.

"Stiles, you know I love you no matter what, but this is pretty weird and its a lot to take in."

"I know," Stiles admitted.

"If we get out of here alive, I'll have a lot to think about. You know I accept you no matter what, right? Its a shock and frankly, if we weren't in danger of being killed, I'd be freaking out a lot."

"Sure, dad, anything. I'll give you as much time as you need," Stiles said. "I'll stay with Scott until then."

"You don't have to leave the house, Stiles," the sheriff said, appalled by the idea that his son thought he was kicking him out temporarily.

"Let him do what he needs to. Don't feel bad," Melissa said. "I freaked even worse and I ignored Scott for about a week. I was dreading the talk I knew we were going to have to have."

"I'm disappointed," Stiles admitted randomly. Everyone looked at him. "Jackson gets blue eyes and that old asshole gets green. Why are we stuck with freaking yellow? It seems too generic."

"Stiles, that is the least of our worries right now," Scott sighed. "Remember the knife in your gut?"

"Gee, Scott, thanks for reminding me. Especially since you wanted to keep me from thinking about it! It hurts like a bitch."

"Sorry, I forgot."

It was over an hour later. They were still alone but they told the sheriff of the danger they were in and he was still in a state of shock. That's when Scott and Stiles heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming," Scott said.

"At least five someones," Stiles added.

The door slid open revealing a small group of people. Allison at the lead with a bow and arrow. Danny and Lydia were behind her with crossbows. At the back a pair of glowing blue eyes and a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the dark hall. They all stepped into the room. Jackson and Isaac were with them.

"Sheriff! Mrs. McCall" Allison said. She looked around and saw Scott and Stiles. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later. We need to get out of here," Scott said in a hurry.

Jackson and Isaac whipped out their claws and freed the sheriff and Melissa. Lydia and Danny ran over to take the wires off of Scott and Stiles.

Lydia pulled the knife out of Stiles causing his eyes to stream in pain.

"Ouch!" Danny said loudly. "It shocked me."

"Shh," Stiles said. "And duh. It was meant to prevent us from turning."

"Who did this?" Allison asked.

"Gerard," Scott told her.

"Gerard? He's dead," she said.

"Not quite, sweetheart," Gerard said appearing in the door way. A few men were behind him.

Danny and Lydia raised their crossbows, Allison fitted an arrow to her bow. Jackson and Isaac bared there teeth.

"What do you want, Gerard?" Allison said.

"You're not calling me grandpa anymore?"

"A man who uses me and turns me against my friends is no grandfather of mine," she said.

"If you want to believe that, feel free," he said. "As for what I want, I want Derek Hale. This time to kill him though." His eyes shifted back to green again.

"So it did turn you?" Allison gasped.

"In a way. I believe the mountain ash caused a mutation. I can't completely shift, but I have the other abilities. Claws, eyes, teeth, etc."

There was silence for a long time.

"Kill the two free wolves. They're of no use to me. Especially Jackson. Oh the fun we could've had together," Gerard said.

"Fun? You call being forced to kill people fun? That psychopath Matt used me for who knows how long, then your crazy old ass comes along and continues his work," Jackson said.

"Just shoot," Gerard said. There was no response. He turned and saw his men on the floor dead. A set of red eyes and two sets of yellow eyes appeared in the darkness.

"What do you want this time, Gerard?" Derek said stepping into the light. Erica and Boyd behind him.

"I want to kill you, Hale," Gerard growled, eyes green again. "I basically have what I wanted. It took a long time to get my strength back, but now I'm going to finish the job. I'll finally be an alpha."

"Don't bet on it," Derek snarled. "I'm still younger and stronger than you."

"That may be, but I have other tricks up my sleeve." Gerard took out a small remote and pressed a button. Purple powder rained down from the ceiling on top of Derek. He seized up and fell to the floor just as mountain ash fell around him. Gerard stepped over the line as if it wasn't there.

"How did you do that?" Isaac asked in shock.

"Thanks to Scott, I'm immune to mountain ash," Gerard smirked. He was in the circle alone with Derek who was on the floor. He raised his clawed hand to slit Derek's throat when a shot rang out in the room. It caused everyone to jump and then Gerard was falling to the floor.

They looked around to see Allison was standing there shaking with a gun in her hand. Gerard was barely moving, then he stilled. They no longer heard his heart.

"I-it was a wolfsbane bullet," Allison said shakily. "I stole it from my dad just in case."

Danny walked forward to break the mountain ash circle. Jackson followed him and slapped Derek across the face causing him to jolt back into awareness.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He dropped wolfsbane on you," Lydia told him. "Allison shot him to save you."

Derek slowly staggered to his feet.

"How many men did you guys kill?" Scott asked Derek, Erica and Boyd.

"Um, six," Boyd said. "Why?"

"There were a dozen earlier. There's six more here somewhere."

"Get us out of these damn chains," Stiles said jingling them. "I can't do anything to them."

The sheriff and Danny both walked over to help with that. Then everyone heard running before the six men burst in. Lydia took a shot and hit one in the face with an arrow. Jackson jumped one and sliced his throat with his claws. Derek grabbed one and slammed his head into the wall. There was another loud gunshot. Isaac jumped the man that was holding the gun and broke his neck. Erica did something rather indescribable to the man she killed and Boyd slammed the last one to the floor.

Once it was over, they all looked around to see if anyone was hit. The sheriff had released the chains on Stiles, but Stiles was slumped in the floor holding his shoulder.

"Stiles!" the sheriff yelled. "We need to get Stiles to the hospital."

"No," Melissa said. "He's healing. Right?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "It'll be perfectly fine in an hour or so. That's what happened when Matt shot me."

"Okay, that actually makes sense. I remember Scott behind shot in the stomach by Matt but then it was like it never happened and it would've taken a long time for that to heal," the sheriff admitted.

"Exactly, sir. He's probably be fine by time we got there and then we'd have to explain why it healed to them if it wasn't already gone," Isaac told him.

"I just shot my own grandfather," Allison said blankly before she started sobbing. Everyone looked at her because Allison rarely cried. Scott walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Pack hug for Allison, everyone," Stiles said. When no one moved, he shouted, "NOW! Even you Derek. I'd join in but I don't want to bleed on anyone."

Slowly the pack crowded around Scott and Allison who were already hugging. Derek, reluctantly, joined in muttering curses at Stiles.

"Thanks you guys," Allison sniffed.

"I'm sorry to change the subject again," the sheriff said, "but how in the hell does that sort of wound heal in a couple of hours. I'm still confused. I blame the shock on my sudden idiocy."

"Werewolves can heal really fast, dad," Stiles said. "The day Scott and Isaac bought me home and said I knocked myself out, that was a lie. I had broken ribs, but they were healing. We couldn't exactly tell you I had broken ribs because they would've been healed in a few hours or something and then I'd be fine and you'd be confused. And the day I came home with a ripped up shirt and covered in blood was because I was in a pretty bad fight with Jackson because he lost control."

"Oh, well, okay then," the sheriff said.

"Be lucky they were stupid and used a normal bullet," Isaac said. "A wolfsbane bullet would've been terrible."

"So what do we do about this?" the sheriff gestured to the dead bodies.

"Um, aren't you the sheriff?" Stiles told him. "That's you're job."

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, but some of these people were hit with arrows or bullets and others were ripped apart and it looks like a wild animal did it."

"We'll think of something, sheriff," Derek said speaking for the first time in a while. "I think we should get out of here."

* * *

**That was a shocking turn of events, or maybe it was really predictable. I had to kill Gerard, I hate him so much. It felt appropriate for Allison to do it after she went psycho because of him. We don't even know if he's dead in the show for certain because he disappeared.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had to have the sheriff find out last chapter. I have an obsession with that. I really can't wait for him to find out on the show. :)**

* * *

Everyone slowly made their way to the exit. There were a lot of dark, damp, underground tunnels with lots twists and turns. Finally they made it outside, the entrance was concealed as a sewage pipe covered with iron bars in the side of a hill.

"So how did you guys know where to find us?" Stiles asked still holding his shoulder.

"Lydia, Danny and I were having a training session out in the woods not far from here. Jackson and Isaac were there to keep an eye out," Allison said.

"Isaac and I heard a howl and we followed the sound until we found the entrance," Jackson told them. "We hid and watched for a little while though just to see what we were up against."

"Then I called Derek and told him where we were," Isaac added.

"I came as soon as possible not knowing what to expect," Derek said. "It went far better than I expected because there was no time to plan."

"So you did hear me," Stiles laughed. "Yes! I hoped it would work."

"What exactly happened?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles went home to find his dad tied up in the kitchen before someone knocked him out. I came home to find my mom in a similar situation, but someone threw wolfsbane in my face. I woke up in that dark room to find my mom, the sheriff, and Stiles tied to chairs."

"I woke up wondering why I was tied to a chair. They didn't know about me yet. But Gerard came in made a crack at my dad's parenting skills then hit me. I blew up, ripped the ropes apart and knocked him out. They came in and bombarded me with arrows, I didn't remember anything until I woke up chained next to Scott."

"Oh, after you were knocked out they pulled all the arrows out, ripped your shirt off and chained you up. Then they carried Gerard out of there," Scott informed him

"They ripped my shirt!" Stiles yelled. "Damn it! That was another one of my favourites. If they weren't dead, I'd kill them!"

"Well you could always go back in and check their wallets," Scott suggested. "Steal their money like you did to the alpha that bled all over your bedroom carpet."

"Be right back," Stiles said attempting to make his way back into the tunnel. He dad grabbed him by his good shoulder.

"Stiles, I'm the sheriff, I can't let you go and steal dead people's money. Speaking of dead people, how are we going to explain this?" He repeated his earlier question loudly.

"We could go back in there and rip them up pretty good and make it seem like animals got into attack them. Make it so they can't find the wounds from the bullets and arrows," Jackson suggested.

"Did Jackson just come up with a great idea?" Stiles asked.

"I think so. Its the first one ever and I've been his best friend for a long time," Danny admitted.

"Danny," Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue.

"Dude, that doesn't scare me," Danny told him. "And its true. Every idea you've ever had was terrible."

"Name one," Jackson challenged.

"Um the time we stayed at my house when we were about twelve and you came up with the brilliant idea to sneak out. I don't know what the hell two twelve year olds would've done at three in the morning, but you climbed out of my bedroom window along the roof to the old tree next to the house before you fell into a bush with a scream. Seriously, man, I'm supposed to be the gay one and I've never screamed like that. You woke my parents up and tried to give them some crappy story about sleepwalking out of the window."

"Point taken," Jackson said.

"Since Jackson's plan wasn't half bad, we'll go with that," Derek said. "I suggest leaving it for a day then we get Erica and Boyd possibly to 'stumble' across it and call the cops. Scott and Stiles, take your parents home, you've been through a lot. Lydia and Danny take Allison home so she can rest. The rest of us will take care of this because we won't leave finger prints everywhere."

"Alright, but why would there be people in there dead for the animals to get in a maul them?" Stiles asked. It was a surprisingly good question.

"Drug operation?" Scott suggested.

"Then where are the drugs?" Melissa asked.

"Weapons dealers. Take the weapons and.." Derek started saying.

"I've got it!" Lydia said. "Leave the weapons on them and make it look like they got into an argument and killed each other then the animal claws will come from a wild animal getting in there to their dead bodies."

"That's one of the reasons I love you, Lydia," Stiles said before he could stop himself. Jackson gave him a murderous look. "Yeah, I said it. And no, I'm not letting you break my ribs again."

"Just get to work," Danny said suddenly as he led Allison to the car. Lydia followed.

Derek gave Scott the keys to his car and he, Stiles, and their parents climbed in.

"I'm still going to stay with Scott for a while until you think this all over. I just need to stop by for some clothes," Stiles told his dad.

"You don't have to Stiles. I've seen enough to be okay with it and I really don't need to think it all over anymore."

"I know, but I don't want to feel like I'm shoving you into it. We'll take this slow. I'll stay with Scott for a day or two or how ever long you need and just call me when you thought it all through."

"But-" the sheriff started.

"He's doing this for you," Melissa said. "He wants you to be completely okay with this. Then afterward we can compare notes."

"Compare notes, mom?" Scott asked confused as he stopped at a stop sign. "You keep notes about me?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Mostly your mood swings, the times I know you sneak out, and when the full moons are. Its my way of learning about all of this and helping to accept it."

"I don't have mood swings!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well, if that makes you feel better, Stiles, you can," the sheriff said.

They went to Stiles' house to drop off the sheriff and Stiles. Stiles went to pack a few things.

"You know you don't have to leave at all, Stiles, seriously," his dad told him.

"I know that, but it does make me feel better. If I'm here, it will make me feel like I'm pushing you to accept this. By not being here, it makes me think you're thinking this all over."

"Not sure if that makes sense, but you always were a little weird. Anyway, come back when you think I've had enough time. I'm fine but I'm not pushing you. God, now I'm sounding like you."

"Its alright dad, we are related after all," Stiles grinned.

"Maybe you get it from me," the sheriff groaned. "We'll have a long talk about this, just us, when you feel up to coming back. Just don't do anything to get into trouble."

Stiles spent the next two days at Scott's. They hung out with the pack most of the time though. Stiles even went with Scott to work one day at Deaton's office. He showed Stiles the trick they showed Issac.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?"

"Just taking pain away from the dog. See? You try," Scott said. Deaton watched from the door looking rather amused.

"That's freaking weird," Stiles said looking at the black creeping up his veins.

"Yeah, but its cool. And I figured you'd be more likely to cry. Both me and Isaac cried but you didn't. Weird," Scott laughed.

"Werewolves can do a lot of cool things," Deaton spoke up. "I'm not at liberty to tell you. Derek will have to do that when he thinks you're ready."

"I like surprises," Stiles laughed.

Peter came back later that day. He'd been gone for two months travelling to find information. It was longer than he was supposed to be away, but he had some fun along the way. And he found out a lot. They actually hadn't heard from him in the time he was gone.

"Apparently the alpha pack practically destroyed a pack near LA," Peter informed them. "Still don't know exactly what they want here, but from what I gather they destroy packs and get the alphas to join them. Or they take betas that are good enough and help them become alphas. There are six in the pack."

"Were six of them," Stiles said.

"What?"

"I killed one in my bedroom when he attacked me. They're five of them now and its been over a month since we've heard anything from them."

"You? You killed an alpha?" Peter laughed. "He's joking right?"

"Nope," Scott said. "I was there. Practically destroyed his room before he stabbed him with a wolfsbane arrow."

"And where exactly did this wolfsbane arrow come from, Stiles?" Allison asked pretending to be angry.

"You," Stiles mumbled. "I stole it when I went to your house one day."

"I should take one and stab you with it," Allison joked.

"I'd rather not die," Stiles said seriously. "You could shoot me with the stun gun, but I don't think you'd get a good reaction from that. If you know what I mean."

"Oh, God, Stiles I did not need that visual!" Lydia said.

"Is that even possible?" Isaac asked. Derek looked like he wanted to murder them all.

"Believe me it is, at least for me," Stiles said. "Scott and I stole my dad's taser once when we were like thirteen and it really gets the blood flowing. Embarrassing too. Either that or being tased turns me on. Anyway..."

"Are you people actually having this conversation here?" Derek gritted out. "Just shut up!"

"You are such a sourwolf," Stiles said but he immediately regretted it. "Oh crap, no, I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it, it just slipped out."

Derek just stalked over to Stiles, grabbed his arm and snapped it. Everyone winced at the sound of the bone breaking. Stiles screamed in pain.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" Scott yelled getting in Derek's face. Isaac looked oddly furious.

"I agree, Derek," Peter said. "You can't just go around breaking kids' arms. Especially human kids."

"He needed to learn a lesson. I told him to stop calling me that. You'll be fine in a few hours. Just get Scott to pop it back into place."

Scott grabbed his arm and yanked it causing him to cry out in pain again.

"Hold on, are you telling me Stiles was bit?" Peter asked. "By who?"

"No one was telling you anything. But yes, and it was me. He asked and I delivered. Believe me I didn't want to."

"I thought you didn't want it, Stiles," Peter said. "Even after I said you were lying."

"Don't get sassy with me," Stiles said cradling his arm. "I _was _lying. Plus you really freaked me out at the time because you were a murderous raving lunatic, I did not want you to bite me."

"Fair enough," Peter managed. "For the record, I'm not like that anymore, not really. I'm still insane, but I'm not particularly murderous."

"Good to know," Stiles said sarcastically.

"So, Stiles, you going home tonight?" Lydia asked.

"I guess. I haven't talked to my dad in two days, I guess its time. I know he's ready, but I'm really not. That was my main reason for staying away. _I _didn't realy want to have that talk."

"If you need someone, Stiles, you can always call me. You were always there for me, I'll be there for you," Scott said.

"Thanks, man."

That evening, when he knew his dad would be home from work, he made his way home. He sat in his jeep for what felt like an eternity before working up the courage to go in.

"I hoped I'd see you tonight," his dad said waiting inside the door for him. "I saw you pull up. Everything alright?"

"Its fine. Let's just not make this talk beat the awkward record set by the sex talk. I don't even know why you bothered with that one. Not like I'll ever get any."

"I gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Come on, let's just get this talk over with."

"What do you want to know?" Stiles asked when they sat down in the living room.

"I know you told me some stuff and that Scott was bitten, but how did this happen to you? "

Stiles started by telling the full version of how Scott got bit and went from there. "The idea of me getting bitten started when Scott was bitten. After he learned better control and everything, I started to get a little jealous. I never showed it or anything. It got even worse when Scott started spending so much time with Isaac. It was like I was losing my best friend because we barely had anything in common anymore. I mean, the three of us still hung out, but Scott was with Isaac more. Part of me wanted it too, but most of me was too scared. I didn't want to go psycho and kill anyone. Then the night of the winter formal, Derek's uncle Peter offered to bite me."

"The one that bit Scott, murdered all those people including Laura Hale, mauled Lydia and got killed by you guys before coming back to life?"

"That's the one! Anyway, he offered to bite me but I turned him down. He said I was lying, but I said I wasn't. I kind of was, I just didn't want that crazy lunatic to bite me."

"So how did you get bitten then?"

"Remember the weekend Scott stayed the the whole time and I had to clean my carpet and I bought a new desk? " Stiles asked. His dad nodded. "Well, I was attacked by an alpha from the alpha pack. They seek power and they either wanted to bite me or kill me because I helped Derek so much. Scott arrived just in time to save me, but my room wasn't so lucky. Derek wanted me under constant protection. After the weekend was over, Isaac stayed with me every night."

"I know, son, I walked in to check on you one night and saw him sleeping in the floor beside your bed. I know he climbed from your window the next morning because that was the morning I offered him breakfast. I didn't know why he was staying, but I didn't want to let you know I knew at the time. I was just hoping it wasn't because you and him had something going on. Not that there's anything wrong with that, he's a nice kid. But I was seriously reconsidering the whole gay thing from that time you told me that and I didn't believe you."

"No, dad, no," Stiles said. "Nothing like that. Well there's the possibility I might like guys a little bit, but that is a completely different conversation. Anyway, after almost a week, it felt like prison. I couldn't take it so I went to Derek and pestered him into biting me."

"You pestered Derek Hale? Its a wonder he didn't do more than bite you. I'm surprised he didn't rip your head off."

"He wouldn't because he'd miss me too much. I think he secretly likes it when I call him 'sourwolf,' even though he broke my arm today for calling him that."

"He broke your arm?" his dad was confused.

"Yeah, he just snapped it in half. Took like four hours to heal. He did it to Isaac once too. Believe me, its not gonna stop me from calling him that."

"So what are these super abilities you have?"

"I'll show you," Stiles said. "Let me go to the kitchen, get you a beer and me a Coke. While I'm gone whisper something to yourself. I'll tell you what it was when I get back."

He went to the kitchen grabbed his dad a beer and his Coke and heard his dad mumble, "maybe this is dream and I just haven't woke up yet."

When he sat back down and cracked open his coke he said, "You said 'maybe this is a dream and I just haven't woke up yet.'"

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, then there's the healing stuff," Stiles said. "Watch." He flicked a finger and a claw shot out of it. He dug it into his arm and drew blood before removing it. He dad cringed at the sight.

"Now that is cool," his dad said watching the wound clear up. "I was too out of it to notice the bullet wound healing before."

"We can also take pain away. From animals at least. That's pretty cool too. And I can see pretty good in the dark and I can smell the beef jerky you have under your mattress."

"Damn it!" his dad groaned. Stiles just smirked. "Can I, you know, see you change? I mean, you don't turn into an actual wolf do you?"

"Derek can kind turn into that, but he hasn't yet. That we know of. Peter could and so could Laura. When Scott and I found her body, it was in wolf form until we moved the wolfsbane spiral and she turned into a woman again. Are you sure you want to see that? It might freak you out."

"I'm sure. And remember, I saw it already. Kind of."

"Yeah, but we were being held captive at the time and you didn't have it in you to freak out properly."

"True, but I still want to see it."

"Suit yourself," Stiles said. He took a deep breath before letting his wolfy bits come to the surface.

"No offence, but that's kinda freaky," his dad said.

"I know. Actually, I've never seen what I look like while I'm like this," he said. He walked over to the mirror. "Holy crap. I feel like I should say something along the lines of 'what happened to my beautiful face?' but that sounds more like something Jackson would say."

His dad laughed. "The eyes are pretty cool looking though. The side burns are hilarious though and what is up with those eyebrows!"

"Dad," Stiles said. "Will you please stop making fun of me? Its not that funny. See these teeth, I could bite you, you know."

"Damn," his dad whistled.

"Yeah. Pretty handy when eating steak though," he joked.

"Is that a crack at my steak cooking skills?"

"Yes?" Stiles said turning back to normal. His dad just laughed and shook his head. "And I can do this." He picked up the end of the sofa while his dad was sitting on it.

"Now that will come in handy. You can help me clean out the attic!"

"Oh no! Now I regret being bitten. That is torture!"

His dad just laughed at him and went upstairs.

* * *

**Don't you just love the sheriff? I know I do! Of course he'd say something like 'now you can help clean out the attic' in response to Stiles' new strength.**


	15. Chapter 15

"So," Scott said when Stiles picked him up a few days later. "Have you noticed that the alpha pack has disappeared? They haven't been seen since that one attacked you."

"Yeah, why is that?" Stiles asked.

"Because they left. Or at least it seems that way. The others went for a sniff around town and couldn't smell them. Derek said to not tell you because he didn't want you to freak."

"Really? They're gone, just like that? And freak about what?"

"They came back." Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. "They're back and they have a new member to replace the one you killed."

"Damn it!" Stiles yelled slamming his fists on the steering wheel and causing the jeep to swerve. "And I bet they totally want to kill me for killing that other alpha."

"That's why Derek didn't want to tell you. I talked him into it though because you had a right to know. Just make sure you don't kill any of them now. No offense, I don't think you're cut out to be an alpha. At least not yet."

"Yeah, I don't plan on it. I've had a hand in killing enough people already."

"Dude you've only helped kill Peter and then you killed that alpha in your room. You didn't even help kill any of those hunters when Gerard held us captive."

"Like I said, I've had a hand in enough people's deaths."

They were on their way to pick Isaac up so they could go practise lacrosse. They hadn't practised all summer so far. Jackson and Danny were going to meet them at the field. Jackson's Porsche was already there when they got to the field.

"Who's playing goalie first?" Danny asked. "I don't want to. No offense, but I'm not up to being injured today."

"Stiles," the others said at the same time.

"Why me?"

"Because you suck at it, man. And this will give you practise. I bet you're a lot better now," Isaac told him.

And damn if he wasn't. He caught every ball. Well, technically he caught the first one with his face, breaking his nose, but it was alright. They didn't bother with helmets or anything except Danny so he wouldn't get hurt. After that though, Stiles caught every ball.

Isaac was taking a turn as goalie next. Danny had just made a shot that Isaac caught. He walked over to the bleachers where his bag was to get a sip of Gatorade. That's when he noticed something shift in the trees. The others were too busy to notice so he kept still slowly reaching for his bag where he kept the stun gun Allison gave him. He had also bought a crossbow similar to Allison's, it was small enough to be concealed.

A guy jumped out of a bush and charged at him. He yelled getting the others' attention and he shot the stun gun at the guy. His eyes were blood red. While the guy was being tased, he grabbed the crossbow with his other hand. He had good aim with both hands, when it came to archery, he was ambidextrous. He shot him in the chest and he went down.

"You'd imagine an alpha would be more discreet," Stiles said running over.

"Must be the replacement for the one Stiles killed," Jackson said.

"Isaac, call Derek. What do we do with him?" Scott asked.

"Kill him?" Danny suggested.

"If we do, we'll wait for Derek or get you to," Jackson said. "We don't want to be alphas."

The guy was starting to stir so Danny shot him with another arrow, this time in the shoulder.

"I think I'm in love with Allison," Danny said. He wasn't being serious but everyone gave him a look. Even Isaac who was still on the phone with Derek.

"Um, what?" Scott asked.

"Oh, no, not like that. I meant it as a joke, I'm still completely gay."

"Ah," Stiles said. "Where's Derek?" Stiles asked to break the awkward silence.

"He was getting gas down the road. He'll be here in a minute," Isaac said. No sooner than he said that, Derek's car came tearing through the parking lot near by. It jumped the curb and came flying across the field before screeching to a halt.

"Danny took care of it on his own!" Jackson complimented.

"I see," Derek said. "Wake up, dickhead." He kicked the alpha on the ground and then put his foot on the guy's shoulder.

He snarled and snapped his teeth at Derek. Derek just laughed.

"That's pathetic," Stiles scoffed.

"I take it you haven't been an alpha long, right?" The alpha just glared. "Talk, damn it!"

"Yeah. Hunters shot my alpha, he was going the fine, but I killed him while he was down. I became alpha. I knew the pack would've hated me so I just left. The alpha pack found me and took me in a week ago."

"And what did they promise you? What do they want here?" Derek asked aggressively.

"They didn't say. Our leader just wanted me to watch you and then try to bring one of your humans to them."

Derek nodded before he picked the alpha up by the throat and threw him into the bleachers. A few of them dented from the force.

Danny shot him again, in the face this time. Derek jumped on him and slashed his throat.

"Great," Stiles said. "Now they're going to definitely come after us, especially me and Derek now. And we have to watch Danny. He was coming right for him."

"I'll be fine," Danny said. "I stole my dad's rifle and hid it under my bed. Also, Allison helped me get some of that mountain ash stuff. I made a circle of it around my bedroom so they can't sneak up on me at night. Or I could just stay with Allison again like I did last night."

"You spent the night with Allison?" Scott asked. "Doesn't Mr. Argent scare you?"

"Nah it was actually pretty fun. Lydia was there and she ended up painting my nails."

"Danny, you're gay, but you're not that gay," Jackson said looking amused.

"I know, but she was just so pushy. I just did it so she would shut up! I wanted to jump out of the window!"

"That's how I feel when ever she wants to watch _The _freaking _Notebook_," Jackson said. "At least I can jump out of the window without killing myself though."

"I'll have you know, _The Notebook _is a great movie!" Stiles said defensively. Danny agreed.

"I saw it once with Allison, it wasn't that bad," Scott said.

"In that case, why don't you and Stiles go watch it together then screw each other afterward," Jackson said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Did that this morning," Stiles said seriously.

Danny, Jackson, Isaac, Scott and even Derek whipped their heads to look at him. He was pretty sure he heard their necks crack. He raised an eyebrow at Scott as a sign to play along.

"Stiles!" he yelled faking embarrassment. "Can't anyone keep a secret around here.

"You mean you guys didn't invite me?" Isaac asked in a serious tone.

"You want some to?" Stiles asked. "Come on. Our practise was ruined, so we might as well go and find something else to do. We'll just leave you guys to clean up this mess." He gestured to the dead alpha.

"Awesome!" Isaac said smiling. "Later guys!" They all grabbed their stuff and headed for Stiles' jeep.

"You're just messing with us aren't you?" Jackson asked.

"Yep," Stiles laughed. "Don't you people know a joke when you hear one? We're going to play Lego Harry Potter! Oh, and Jackson, find a new insult. Telling Scott and me to go screw each other? Getting old."

After they got in the jeep and started down the road, Isaac asked, "Wait, so you mean there isn't going to be any sex?"

Stiles slammed his foot on the break and he and Scott turned looked at him like he was crazy.

"God, don't you know when someone's joking?" he laughed. "Or was I?" he muttered. Apparently Scott or Stiles didn't hear.

"You're lucky I love you Stiles, not like that though. If I didn't I wouldn't play along with your crazy jokes. I honestly don't know where you got it because you didn't make sick jokes like that before."

"Its a recent thing," Stiles admitted. "Just trying think of new ways to piss off Derek. I like to think of it as a hobby."

"Anyway, Lego Harry Potter? Really?" Isaac asked.

"You've never played it?" Stiles said in outrage.

"Nope."

"You don't know what you're missing. Its awesome!"

"It really is," Scott agreed.

* * *

**Made another joke about _The Notebook. _Like I said before, I haven't seen it because its not my kind of thing, but the jokes were inspired by Jackson going into the video store looking for it in season 1. I'm just assuming Jackson has a severe dislike for the film. As for Lego Harry Potter, yeah, that's awesome. **

**Now Stiles' gross sex with Scott joke, that was inspired by the conversation between Stiles and Coach Finstock in 'Battlefield' in season 2. When coach says for him to get out on the field and Stiles says "Play on the field? With the team?" and coach says "unless you'd rather play with yourself" and Stiles said he had already done it twice that day and the scene in season 1 when Jackson tells Scott and Stiles to go screw each other. xD Also, I'm a fan of saying inappropriate things.**


	16. Chapter 16

**More shit hits the fan now. Just so's ya know :)**

* * *

A few days later, Stiles was asleep. His dad was working the night shift so the house was empty. He was woken up by the extremely loud sound of his phone ringing. He groped around for it and looked at the time. It was roughly two in the morning. Scott was the one interrupting his sleep.

"This can't be good," he mumbled before answering. "Someone better be dying or in mortal danger," he slurred into the phone.

"Not yet, but they will be soon," Scott answered. "Well actually someone is possibly in mortal danger."

"Why? What happened?" He was awake now.

"Uh, the alphas have Derek. We don't know the full details yet. Isaac was staying over at my house when Erica called. She and Boyd had gone to see him and he was gone. They could smell the alphas there, but the trail stopped at the edge of the woods somehow."

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Stiles said. He was now wide awake and jumping up to pull his clothes on with one hand.

"We need to figure it out. We're meeting at Allison's. I know we really didn't want to deal with Argent, but we might need some help."

"Meet you there in ten," Stiles said. He buttoned his jeans, grabbed his hoodie and keys before jumping out of his window and bolting to the jeep. He started it up and sped off down the road as if the speed limit didn't exist. He debated on whether he should call his dad, he did.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" his dad asked when he answered.

"Things are happening, dad. Pretty bad things. I have to go help the others, the alphas have Derek."

"Where are you going? I'll be there."

"No, dad. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. I only wanted to let you know what was happening. And in case something happens to me, I love you."

"Stiles, I love you too, but don't say that. Just tell me where you're going."

"No. Its too dangerous. I hope I see you in the morning," he said before hanging up and turning off his phone.

He pulled into the Argent's driveway so fast he almost slammed into Jackson's Porsche. The house was lit up so he jumped out and bounded to the door. He didn't even knock before Allison was pulling it open and ushering him inside.

They piled into the living room. Chris Argent was seated there looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. He was completely silent.

"How the hell could they take Derek?" Jackson asked. "_Derek!_"

"Well its like five against one, it makes sense," Lydia said. When everyone looked at her she added, "sorry."

"What do we do?" Isaac said. "There's no scent to follow, we don't know where they took him."

"I think I have an idea," Stiles said. "I just an idea though."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Maybe they took him to where we were held captive a few weeks ago. If not, I have no idea."

"That's possible," Erica said. "The trail leading to the woods was heading that way before it went cold."

"I understand Allison helping, but I don't understand how you can bring three other humans into this mess. They can't even defend themselves."

"Three?" Stiles asked. "I only counted Danny and Lydia."

Allison cleared her throat. "Um, that's because I never told my dad you were bitten, Stiles."

"And why not?" Chris asked.

"Because I know you, dad. You might've helped them before, but something will always come along and make you turn against them again and the least I could do was protect Stiles."

Chris gave her a long, hard look before getting to his feet. "Okay, then how are Lydia and Danny going to help, Allison?"

"I've been training them, dad. Once again, I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it. But for the record, I'm a great teacher. They're almost as good as me."

"You'd better hope so," Chris said. "I'm going to go get some things ready while you all finalise your plan of action."

"Allison, why exactly are you helping us find Derek? I thought you hated him," Stiles asked.

"I did. But he came to me after the incident with Gerard kidnapping you guys and your parents and told me exactly what happened. I didn't know my mom tried to kill Scott. All he was doing was saving, you, Scott and he accidentally bit her. Then I realised he wasn't to blame, it was Gerard. I know he pushed her into killing herself. She could've lived if it wasn't for him. I know my dad wouldn't have made her do that." She had gotten choked up by the time she finished speaking. "It was possibly the worst apology ever though. Seriously, he needs to work on that. He got the point across though. He said after losing his entire family, he would've never done anything to destroy someone else's family on purpose."

Scott got up and pulled her into a hug like he did after she shot Gerard.

"So now what?" Boyd asked.

"Um, we mobilise and move out, troops!" Stiles said trying to lighten the mood.

"You know they're probably expecting us to come after him," Danny said.

"Yep. But we have to. Where the hell is Peter when you need him?" Scott asked.

"There wasn't any sign of him," Erica said. "I don't have his number, so maybe someone should call him."

Isaac pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "There's no answer."

"Of course. He's a freaking scaredy wolf!" Stiles said. "He defies the laws of the universe by coming back to life and he's too scared to help us fight some alphas."

"Forget him," Jackson said. "He's useless anyway. He'd probably turn against us when we get there." There was a silent agreement of that statement.

"Everyone ready?" Allison asked standing up. Everyone nodded.

"Anyone else terrified beyond belief?" Lydia asked. Again everyone nodded.

"Let's go and get this over with," Scott said.

They went out to find Chris loading things into his vehicle. Crossbows, bows and arrows, guns, cases of bullets. Stiles could smell the wolfsbane in there somewhere.

Allison, Lydia, and Danny rode with Chris. Jackson, Boyd, and Erica squeezed into Jackson's Porsche leaving Stiles, Scott, and Isaac in the jeep. They headed straight for the underground bunker.

"Me, Isaac, and Scott will go in," Stiles said. "The rest of you stay out here and keep watch so we can't be trapped."

As quietly as they could, they eased the metal grate open and slipped into the darkness. The room they were held in before was empty so the three of them wandered deeper into the tunnels. There was no one there at all, it was completely silent except for their own breathing.

"Completely empty," Scott announced when they came back out.

"Anywhere else that could be used for keeping werewolves hostage?" Lydia asked.

"The warehouse district," Chris suggested. "That's all I have."

"Let's try it then," Allison said.

They jumped back into their cars and sped across town toward the abandoned warehouses. The streets were completely empty since it was in the early hours of the morning. They didn't even bother with sneaking in. They all knew, if the alphas were there, they were expected.

The group entered two warehouses and found nothing. That changed when they entered the third warehouse. Derek was slumped against the wall across the room, unconscious. There were chains restraining him in case he regained consciousness.

* * *

**I'll just put this out there, yes, it definitely is the alpha pack that has Derek this time. I'm not tricking you or anything. But there are still more surprises in store.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, the alpha's name's I'll address here. Ethan, Aiden, Kali, and Deucalion were confirmed (and cast, have you seen who's playing them, I think they're all perfect). As for Ennis, I'm not sure if that's confirmed but I saw some character list making its way around tumblr, that name was on there for the fifth alpha so I used it. If it changes, I might edit the name here.**

* * *

"Good evening," a voice said. A guy walked out from behind a stack of metal barrels He was looking at a phone in his hand. "Actually, I should say good morning, since its after three o'clock."

"Who are you and why do you have Derek?" Scott asked.

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm Ethan. Before I answer the second one, you need to meet the rest of us. My twin brother, Aiden." Another guy walked out from behind a wall behind him. They were completely identical.

"How the hell are you both alphas?" Stiles asked.

"That is none of your damn business," Aiden snapped. "Finish your stupid introductions Ethan so we can finish this. I know how you are and this will go on all night if we let it."

"Fine, you don't have to be a dick about it," Ethan said angrily. "Anyway, that's Ennis," he pointed behind them were they saw another guy coming in. "Then there's Kali and Deucalion, our leader."

"Leader?" Jackson scoffed.

"Like an alpha alpha?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Kind of," Deucalion said. "Not that it matters to you anyway. You won't live long enough to find out if we don't get what we came for."

"What _did _you come for?" Scott asked uncertainly.

"The lizard thing," Aiden said. "What ever it was called."

"The kanima you moron," Ethan rolled his eyes.

Scott and Stiles burst into laughter and some of the others did the same.

"Stop laughing or I'll give you something you won't definitely won't be laughing at," Deucalion barked. (No that's not an attempted at a poor dog joke.)

"You mean you don't destroy packs?" Isaac asked.

"Only if they don't give up something we won't. We test new alphas and if they or their pack aren't worth it we leave. If we want a pack member, we've been known to take them and destroy the pack if they refuse to let their member go. That's how Kali joined our ranks. She was willing, but her pack refused and came against us, we killed them all. So that's where we stand now."

"So you did destroy a pack in Los Angeles?" Lydia asked.

"We did," Kali said. "But only because they became hostile and attacked us first."

"Give us the kanima and we're out of this dump. Beacon Hills is not worth our time. Derek Hale isn't worthy enough to join us and none of you are good enough after all. I hoped those two," Deucalion pointed at Erica and Boyd, "would've been good enough by now."

"Yeah, um, sorry to burst your bubble," Stiles started, "but the kanima doesn't exist here anymore."

"According to the legend, that thing is basically invincible!" Ennis said. "Of course its still here. There's no way you could kill it."

"Listen to our hearts," Isaac snapped. "The kanima is gone. It doesn't exist here anymore. We didn't kill it, we saved it."

"We don't believe you," Kali said. They looked at her strange appearance. She was barefoot. Seriously, who did that?

"Look," Jackson said. "I was the freaking kanima. Do I look like a lizard anymore? No, I'm a werewolf now." He gave them proof.

"Then what is that?" Deucalion asked with a strange look on his face. He pointed to the doorway behind the others. They all turned and saw a kanima crawling toward the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Danny squeaked. He never made noises like that, but no one blamed him.

"That's a kanima, Danny," Allison said. "That's what Jackson was before he was a werewolf."

"I think the better question is: who the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"And who's controlling it?" Isaac added.

"Obviously one of you are," Ethan growled.

"Hand the lizard freak over and we're gone," Aiden said.

"We can't!" Stiles said getting irritated. "We aren't controlling it. Do you understand English?"

No one even knew who even made the first move but everyone just turned at the same time. Stiles stood there in horror as Scott and Isaac took on Deucalion, who as the leader was bound to be stronger. Boyd took on Aiden, Erica took on Kali, Jackson jumped Ethan and Allison, Danny and Lydia bombarded Ennis with arrows. Chris Argent just stood in the background doing absolutely nothing for the time being, he had a gun strapped to his back.

Stiles, meanwhile, ran to help Derek, who was still out cold. He started undoing the chains and glanced up. The kanima, something he hoped he'd never see again, was on the metal beams supporting the roof just watching the fighting.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles mumbled before he punched Derek square in the face. A snap told him he broke Derek's nose. His eyes shot open immediately.

"What happened?" Derek asked groggily, taking in the fighting.

"Long story short, the alphas got you, we came to rescue you and a freaking kanima showed up. Its up near the ceiling and the others are fighting the alpha and we might need your help."

Stiles helped him to his feet and once he gained his balance, he took off and ordered Scott and Isaac out of the way before attacking Deucalion himself. They just shrugged before Stiles went to help Jackson, Isaac want to help Erica and Scott went to help Boyd.

A scream rang out. Lydia. Stiles and Jackson both spun around to see Allison running toward her bow fitted with arrow. Danny was slowly getting off the floor holding his head and backing up. Ennis was standing over Lydia, who's leg was bleeding. He had bitten her. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

Chris Argent finally made his first move. He shot Ennis just as Allison shot her arrow. He was struck by the wolfsbane bullet and the arrow at the same time. He crumpled to the floor. The other alphas became even more aggressive.

Stiles was thrown into the wall by Ethan. As he was getting to his feet, there was a loud snapping noise and cry of pain and he saw Jackson on the floor holding his leg. Allison had helped Lydia to her feet and they were struggling toward the door. They stopped just outside so Lydia and Allison could still keep watch over what was happening.

Danny had hidden behind a barrel but was forced to leave his hiding place as Isaac smashed into it. Kali had thrown him. Erica was on the floor unconscious. Scott and Boyd were still at it with Aiden. He was ruthless.

Derek and Deucalion were at one another's throats. Almost an even match for one another. Suddenly Scott was flying through the air and into Chris Argent's face. When Scott stood up, Chris was out cold.

That's when Jackson, who was the only one out of commission but still conscious, noticed the kanima moving. It was nearing the wall and about the climb down. He was probably the most freaked out of anyone that had seen it because he used to be one and it was weird seeing it. Stiles was the closest to him, still struggling with Ethan. He was covered in gashes and had a little bit of a limp.

"Stiles, its moving!" Jackson called to him. He stole a glance at the ceiling to see if Jackson was right.

The kanima crawled down the wall and sneaked up behind Deucalion, cutting the back of his neck. The alpha leader fell to the concrete, completely paralyzed. Derek was stunned. Slowly the kanima made its way around to the other remaining alphas, paralyzing them as well. They abandoned their original fights and attempted to fight it off, but their attempts were pointless.

"Okay," Scott said, "its helping us?"

"Yeah, but I still don't have a good feeling about it," Derek said.

Danny took that moment to shoot an arrow at the freakish lizard. It was impaled in the side of its head, but it just plucked it out, completely unfazed.

"Who is controlling you?" Isaac asked slowly. He wasn't really expecting an answer of course. The kanima just looked at him and blinked as it tilted its head to the side.

Everyone remained completely silent and still. The kanima was standing still, only its tail was moving. Flicking back and forth.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. Who the hell are you? Why are you letting your little pet lizard help us?" Stiles yelled.

"I'm certainly not helping you, Mr. Stilinski," said a familiar voice. It was so eerily familiar. He had heard it almost everyday for a year. Well, most of them had at least.

"I know that voice," Danny spoke up.

"Of course you do, Mr. Mahaelani, " the voice said.

"We know who you are, why don't you show yourself?" Jackson called from his place on the floor. Allison walked back in leaving Lydia alone after attempting to attend to the bite.

Slowly the owner of the voice walked in through the door on the other side of the warehouse to reveal himself.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! ****Who is this mystery person? Definitely not Gerard because he's dead. So take your guesses. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Almost everyone guessed correctly! :) I guess it wasn't really too hard since he was the only other character that it could possibly be.**

* * *

Mr. Harris.

"Well well, it seems half of my sophomore chemistry class was comprised of monsters and monster hunters this past school year."

"Of course it would be you. And it wasn't the whole year," Stiles said. "Do you even know what that thing is?" he pointed to the kanima.

"Naturally I do and I know exactly what it does. A few weeks ago, my car broke down near the cemetery I was looking under the hood when I heard something weird and I turned and saw that thing creeping out of the darkness. I thought I was going to die until it held up its hand. Its been with me ever since."

Derek spoke up. "Do you know who it is?"

"Well, I didn't until I got an anonymous tip from someone. I don't know who he was, but it was the night after I met this near the cemetery. He told me what it is, who it is, what it does, and why it chose me. He also told me Jackson used to be one."

Jackson growled. "That psycho Matt Daehler used me to kill people."

"Yeah, then he started turning into one too," Scott added. Then it hit him. "Holy crap."

"What?" everyone asked looking at Scott.

"Yeah, that night in the sheriff's station. He lifted his shirt and showed us where his skin was becoming all scaly, blue and glowing like Jackson's did. Remember?" he asked Derek and Stiles. They both nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Isaac asked.

"Because other stuff was going on that night. My mom found out I was a freaking werewolf and we were all in danger. Not to mention Gerard drowned him in the river so I didn't think it was important anymore."

Derek facepalmed. "That explains why his body had been 'dug up.'"

"That's exactly who it is," Harris said. "Why don't you show them?"

The kanima's skin started glowing blue as the scales slowly disappeared. Finally it was obvious that it was Matt, but when the transformation stopped, he was still scaly over most of his face and his eyes were still reptilian.

"I think his human side is completely dead and the transformation just took time to complete after he died," Derek said looking at Matt closely.

"What exactly are you using him for?" Allison asked walking closer to the group.

"Nothing really. I don't plan on killing anyone, but I plan on getting some revenge. On you, Stiles. But then my anonymous tip off told me about the rest of you. I knew I'd have to take care of all of the rest of you before I could get to Stiles. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but I'll make sure you don't get in the way."

"What exactly do you plan on doing for this revenge?" Stiles asked.

"I'll make sure you're in a lot of pain, that's for certain. So paralyzing you won't work so well because you wouldn't be able to feel it. I'm thinking I'll probably just beat the crap out of you."

The entire pack growled at that comment. Erica was still out cold. Allison raised her bow and pointed it at Harris. Danny did the same with his crossbow.

"Just two things you should know," Derek said, stepping forward and blocking the rest of them. "You don't mess with my pack. And two, you're not getting him."

"Matt, do it," Harris said. Kanima-Matt worked his way to Derek and after a brief struggle, he ended up on the floor paralyzed. "Now everybody stay back unless you want what big and broody got."

"Stiles get back just in case," Isaac said. He, Scott, and Boyd started fighting Matt off. Allison took aim and fired, the arrow struck Harris above the kneecap.

"You little bitch!" he shouted ripping the arrow out. "Make sure you get her next once you fight off the freaks. And get the wannabe archer boy as well."

Allison and Danny both started backing toward the exit. "That thing is basically invincible, Danny, we can't do anything to it."

"Then why don't we kill Harris?" Danny asked.

"Who ever kills him probably becomes the kanima's master. At least that's what happened with Gerard when he killed Matt. I don't think we want that. The power might be too tempting. If that's what happens, of course."

"Ugh, I can't believe I used to have a crush on Matt of all people. He was a freak and he still is," Danny groaned.

"He was a stalker too," Allison shuddered. "You should've seen the photos he had of me. I don't even know how he got most of them."

Matt just touched Boyd's skin and he hit the ground like a rock. It wouldn't last as long as Derek's paralysis. He then took Isaac and threw him into Scott knocking them both to the floor. Since Danny and Allison had back up a lot, Harris changed his order and the kanima turned its attention from them and slowly made its way toward Stiles.

"This is my is my revenge, Stiles. You caused me to be put on probation by the principal. After the school year ended they told me they no longer required me as a teacher. Its all because of you," Harris laughed bitterly.

"Really? You lose your job and you assault teenagers with a lizard? If it was anyone's fault, its your's. You were the one giving me hell for no reason and I got tired of it."

"That's true. You're nothing but an irritating brat though. You were right, I do hate you. I hate your dad too. I started to hate him when he questioned me about the Hale fire and I guess the hate just rubbed off on you as well. If you don't stop talking I'm going to find it hard to not kill you and your friends," Harris spat.

Stiles sank to the floor and closed his eyes knowing that nothing he could do would stop Matt. Kanima-Matt lifted his claw ready to kill. Then a shot rang out and Harris was falling to the floor, completely dead. Kanima-Matt immediately froze.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, really short. But that's all resolved. Who do you think shot and killed Harris? And who do you think Harris' anonymous tipper is?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Congrats if you guessed it was the sheriff! :) I saw some other guesses though such as Mama McCall, but she's not really the gun wielding type is she?**

* * *

"Get away from my son," a voice said. Stiles looked up to see Matt backing away and his dad standing there with a gun in hand. A deputy was standing right behind him with another, larger gun.

"What the hell is that?" the deputy asked. "I've seen a lot of werewolves, but that is just bizzare."

"No idea. Stiles, are you alright?" his dad asked running over to him. "What is that thing?"

"I'm fine," Stiles said turning back into his human form. "That's a kanima. Remember when you said someone dug up Matt's body? Well it seems it dug itself up because that's him. He's dead though. That's the kind of creature Jackson was and Matt was turning into one too before he was killed."

Kanima-Matt looked conflicted. The sheriff had no need for revenge so he had no need for him. He looked torn between continuing his last order, fleeing or making Stiles' dad his master.

"Sheriff," Scott said holding his head, "You killed Harris. Its practically invincible so you have to do something now."

"What do I do?" the sheriff asked.

"Its a type of werewolf mutation so maybe a wolfsbane bullet would work." Derek said from his frozen position on the floor. "It doesn't have a master, it might be at its most vulnerable point right now. Like an omega is weaker because they don't have a pack."

"Bryan?" the sheriff asked turning to the deputy. "Got any wolfsbane bullets in that gun?"

"Of course sheriff. Never go anywhere without a few _just in case_. Its already loaded."

The sheriff took the gun, aimed and shot kanima-Matt in the chest. He fell to the floor. It was rather anti-climatic after all the action.

"That was right in the heart," Isaac said staggering over. "If it works, he'll be dead pretty fast."

After several minutes of silence, the scales disappeared from the body. Matt was himself again. Completely dead of course.

Finally Stiles snapped out of his shocked state. "Dad! I told you no! Why the hell are you here? You could've been killed and I would've never been able to live with myself. How did you know where to find us? Who the hell is he anyway?" The last question was about the mysterious deputy.

"Stiles, calm down," his dad said.

"Calm down, how can I calm down? Oh my God do you realise how close we were to dying? How close I was to dying?" He started having an attack of some sort, it might've been a panic attack, but he really didn't care at the moment. It might've just been his relief overwhelming him.

"Stiles!" Derek growled. "Shut it and listen to your dad."

"Shutting up now."

"Thank you Derek. Anyway, I know you told me not to but I had to help if I could. You all kept your secrets for a while, well I've been keeping one as well. This is Bryan. He's one of the department's new deputies. He's also an ex-werewolf hunter." He launched into the story of how he found out who Bryan was.

_The day after Gerard kept them hostage, the sheriff received his planned phone call. It was Erica telling __him she and Boyd 'found' bodies in the woods when they were walking. Immediately he summoned his best __deputies and took his new trainee, Bryan, and headed towards the location._

_He pretended as though he knew nothing. He gave Erica and Boyd a nod and fake questioned them. He __went in to examine the scene with Bryan behind him. It was very different to how it was when __he was there the day before. Bryan bent over to look at one of the bodies. Gerard's._

"_Sheriff? Can I speak with you in private for a few moments?" he asked._

"_Certainly. We'll go to my car."_

_The passed all the cops examining the scene. The sheriff walked around to the driver's side while Bryan sat __in the passenger's seat._

"_They're saying that was an animal attack or something, but I think its something more," Bryan started. "I __hope I'm not putting my job in jeopardy by doing this and I swear I will find a way to prove it. Just please __don't send me to have psychiatric tests done. I'm not crazy."_

"_What do you think it was? And believe me, there is very little that you could tell me that would make me __think you are crazy after what has recently happened to me."_

"_I think it was a werewolf attack," Bryan said. The sheriff choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of._

"_See, I knew you'd think I was nuts."_

"_I believe you," the sheriff said honestly. "What and how do you know about werewolves?"_

"_I used to be a hunter. My family hunts them. Eventually I broke away from them because I no longer believed in __what they were doing. We were out hunting in the woods one night, this was in North Carolina, that's __where I'm from, and we were on the trail of a pack. My dad killed one of them as I was after another. __Turned out he was one of my friends from school._

"_I couldn't kill him. I was like seventeen at the time. I told him to run and I saw him at school the next day. __I went up to him and old him his secret was safe with me. After that I refused to hunt again. My parents __grounded me for weeks when I refused. Finally when I turned eighteen I left for college and I haven't seen __them since. I know they are still killing innocent werewolves. Not all of them are monsters."_

"_I know, Bryan."_

"_How do you know about them?"_

"_My son is one," he said simply. "I found out yesterday. In that very place in front of us, in fact. We were __held hostage by the dead old man in there. Well obviously he wasn't dead yet though. He wanted to kill my son's alpha so he took me, my son, __his friend and his friend's mom captive to lure the alpha in."_

"_So you know exactly how those people in there died?"_

"_Yeah. My son was shot in the shoulder by one of them too. His friends, both humans and werewolves, __showed up to save us. The old man's name was Gerard Argent. His granddaughter is my son's friend. She __killed her own grandfather to save all of us. Apparently he was bitten though a few months ago and he had something called mountain ash in his system and it caused a mutation. When the girl shot him she said it was a wolfsbane __bullet."_

"_Argent? There are Argents here?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Because my family was close friends with Argents on the east coast."_

"_Ah, well it turns out this bunch is fine. The daughter, Allison, is, from what I understand, part of the pack __my son is in. My son was part of it too before he was bitten."_

"_I've heard of humans in packs before, but never a hunter in a pack."_

"_This town is full of surprises," the sheriff laughed before telling Bryan other things he knew._

"So you told our secrets to someone we don't know without our permission?" Stiles raged.

"Stiles, its alright, I help werewolves now," Bryan said speaking for the first time. "I'm not telling anyone."

"Exactly," the sheriff said. "And look at it from my side. At least I have someone to help me if this kind of thing comes along again. Do you know how hard it is filling out the paper work for this stuff and using lies instead of that truth?"

"Trust me dad, we're never going to be safe. I guarantee you within a month, a new threat will arrive."

"So what's the deal with the redhead sitting outside the door?" Bryan asked, nodding to the door. Lydia could be seen just outside sitting on a barrel.

"She was bitten," Allison said. "But she's immune to the bite. She was bitten months ago already."

"Immunity? I've never heard of that before! Lots to learn in Beacon Hills. Like the sheriff said, its full of surprises. What about the other wolves?" He gestured around.

"Alpha pack," Scott said. "The kanima attacked them all under Harris' order. They were here for the kanima but Jackson is one of us so we didn't know about this one until it showed up. A fight broke out when they tried to force us to give it over but we weren't controlling it."

"Well, Stiles, looks like that terrible teacher is dead now. Why did he want to kill you or what ever he was planning? I didn't get that part. I just heard the order for you to be attacked then I shot him," the sheriff asked.

"I can't believe you blew Harris' brains out! He wanted me because I caused him trouble. He was put on probation because of me and then when the year ended they fired him. He was going to 'beat the crap out of me' and everyone else he was just going to have Matt paralyze to get them out of the way."

"Hardly worth hurting someone over. And it wasn't you fault at all Stiles, he was mean to you first."

"Yeah, so how about we clear up here?" Stiles asked hopefully, getting to his feet. "Looks like the sun is about to come up and I'm exhausted."

"I think we should have Deaton take care of Lydia, I'm going to call him. We're going to have to carry Derek out of here too," Scott said. "Erica might need to be checked out too, she's still knocked out."

"What do we do about this mess?" the sheriff asked.

"Make it look like Harris shot himself," Danny said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I have a lot of good ideas, plus this is simple. I bet you guys would've come up with some complicated elaborate plan."

"We might have to investigate you next time there are mysterious murders," the sheriff said seriously. He was really joking though.

"Don't forget about Mr. Argent," Isaac said pointing to Allison's unconscious father.

"He's one of the Argents?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, he's my dad," Allison said.

"Nice to finally meet sane Argents," he told her. "The ones I knew were probably relatives of your's that you've never met. They joined my family on hunts a lot, technically my family joined them. Never again for me though."

"So dad, how did you find us?"

"I may or may not have asked Bryan to hack into the GPS on your phone."

"There is a think called privacy dad! You might want to learn it."

"You have room to talk. Who was the one that used to listen in on all of my important phone calls?"

While the others took care of the paralyzed and injured, Stiles made his way over to the alpha leader, Deucalion.

"We told you we weren't controlling it," Stiles said. "Now will you please just leave us alone."

"No other purpose for us here," Deucalion said. "And you _didn't_ lie. How long does it take for this to wear off?"

"A while. I can tell you how to help it along though. Just trigger the healing process. Works out the toxin quicker."

"Thanks," he said. "We'll be gone with in a day. You're the one we got Aaron to go after a few months ago, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why me? I never even knew his name."

"We weren't really going to hurt you, we just wanted information or to use you as bait," Ethan said from a few feet away. "We really aren't as ruthless as everyone makes us seem. Well, Aiden is."

"I resent that!" Aiden growled.

"I'm surprised you know what 'resent' means," Ethan mumbled.

"For the record, I'm sorry for killing Aaron, right? He did attack me and it was self defense. And when you say you weren't going to hurt me, you mean to say that I asked Derek to bite me for no reason? I had nothing to worry about?"

"No problem, he was a pain in the ass anyway. You did us a favour. Same with that new guy. He was just a scout," Deucalion said. "And I guess we did cause you to do that. Sorry. To be honest you are a pretty good werewolf."

"You guys will be fine here alone until you can move?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ennis said. "Sorry about biting the redhead. She's really immune?"

"She sure is," Stiles said. "No one's heard of that around here. You haven't either?"

"Nope," Ennis said. "Can you do something about this bullet wound? There was wolfsbane in it and its not healing?"

"I've learned the different types and its not lethal so it'll just take longer. Well, better get going. Come back and see us some day, you guys are pretty cool," Stiles told them.

"You are too," Kali laughed. "Most people are scared of us and you're just talking to us like we've known each other for years."

"That's just how I am," Stiles told her. "See ya around."

They piled into the vehicles the best they could with two unconscious people and a paralyzed Derek and drove off to Deaton's clinic. Scott called and Deaton was going to meet them there. Harris' body would be 'discovered' later.

"What were you going inside for so long?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Making friends with the alphas," he admitted. "They're actually decent people. We were completely wrong about them."

"Only you could become friends with people that attacked us."

"Yeah, well they made a mistake. And its not like I made friends with the dicks that stabbed me outside of the movie theatre."

"Lydia's going to be fine," Deaton said treating the bite on her leg. "Not sure if it'll scar or not, I don't think any of her wounds where Peter bit her scarred. Probably has to do with the immunity. As for Chris, he's just knocked out. Erica is a different matter. I think she has a concussion and her head is taking longer to heal. That's probably why she's out, she'll wake up when she's completely healed."

"What about Jackson's leg," Stiles asked.

"That'll heal normally. He'll probably be fine by tonight. He might want to call his parents and say he's staying with a friend for the next day because they'll notice and then it'll heal to fast and they might notice something off."

"They don't care that much," Jackson sighed.

"I'll let him come home with me," Danny said. "Someone might have to help me with him though."

"Are you calling me fat?" Jackson growled.

"Hell no, dude. Have you seen yourself? You're _not _fat. I meant it will be hard to carry you in the house and deal with doors and everything at the same time."

"So you think I'm hot?" Jackson smirked. "So I am your type. Told you I was everyone's type."

"I didn't say you're hot, but I never said you weren't. Of course you're hot, you're still not my type. What would that matter anyway? You're straight!"

"I know, but I like knowing that _everyone _thinks I'm hot."

"You are full of it," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Is this seriously my life?" Boyd groaned.

"Yes. Now, doc, can you attempt to patch us up? They were alpha's after all, it'll take a while to heal," Scott said.

Deaton cleaned up Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd's multiple cuts and bruises and applied herbal mixtures.

When he was done, he moved on to Jackson and Derek. After they were gone, he'd work on Erica while she was still out. He suggested Chris should stay were he was and Allison was going to stay there. Everyone made it home one way or another. Derek stayed until he paralysis wore off.

Scott suggested they might feel better if they remained close to some of the pack. So he, Stiles, and Isaac went to Scott's. Mrs. McCall was crazy worried when they stumbled in looking like zombies.

"Scott, what the hell kind of text was that last night? Where did you go off to? Oh my God are you guys okay? Why aren't you healing?"

She bombarded them with numerous more questions. They flopped onto the couch while she went and made them food. When they had eaten, they told her about what happened.

"The sheriff saved you all? Now aren't you glad someone else knows? I mean, I might be able to come in handy one day too."

"Sure, mom. Actually, talking to Deaton might be good. That way I can come to you for help instead of always having to annoy him."

"Yeah, then you can just come and annoy me," she laughed.

* * *

**How'd you like the plot twist? I bet you thought the alphas were going to be completely evil. Nope! ****I know they're going to turn out bad in the show and they always turn out bad in fics I read. I just wanted to change it up a bit. ****In the original version before I rewrote the last few chapters, Kanima-Matt killed the alpha pack on Harris' orders. I decided against it and had Stiles make friends with them. They weren't bad, just misunderstood and they made a mistake. Naturally Stiles is going to be friends with them. He made friends with freaking drag queens in season 2. How much weirder can it get? I just wanted a twist, I bet you were expecting the alpha pack to be evil. Harris was the real villain all along, but there's still a little surprise left.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter! Hostility toward Peter at the beginning, uh oh!**

* * *

Peter showed up the following day. He didn't walk away from that confrontation without a few injuries.

"Where the hell were you?" Stiles spat at him. Everyone was yelling at him, but Stiles was the loudest, which was not surprising.

"I just had to go see a friend about a thing," Peter said, smiling. Obviously he was lying, everyone, even the humans could tell.

"My ass," Scott growled. "We needed your help and you weren't here."

"You're nothing but a chicken," Jackson said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"A werechicken!" Stiles added.

"Stiles, shut up and don't help," Isaac muttered, putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Derek, tell them. I just had to go do other things," Peter said. "How was I supposed to know danger would strike when I was busy?"

"I'm with them on this one," Derek smirked. It was quite unnerving. Anyone on the receiving end of that smirk would do well to fear for their life. "Actually it wouldn't surprise me if you helped the alpha pack capture me."

"I would never," Peter protested.

"Yeah, right," Erica rolled her eyes.

"You are just useless," Boyd said loudly. Everyone looked at him because he rarely raised his voice.

"You're my uncle and you've done nothing to help us since you came back to life. With the exception of saving Jackson, which I still don't understand why you did that."

"I did all that travelling to find information on the alphas," Peter said.

"I don't think that's what you did at all. You lied and I bet you took a nice long vacation and came back with some crap."

"That's not true." Peter had his eyes narrowed, but Derek approached him and grabbed him by the neck.

"What the hell _were _you doing those two months you were gone, _uncle _Peter?"

"Fine, I went to the beach for a few weeks then I went on a road trip. Being dead takes a lot out of you and I needed a break. For the record, the information I _did _bring back was true. I just got it from someone I met a long the way. "

"Naturally, but the context was wrong," Boyd told him.

"Yeah, they just wanted the kanima that turned out to be that dead freak Matt and was controlled by our chemistry teacher. He tried to kill Stiles," Scott said.

"Hold on, what? There was another kanima? Why did this Harris guy want?" He didn't sound very convincing when he was talking.

"To kill me because I caused him to lose his job. My dad killed him then the kanima. Then I made friends with the alphas. They're really nice people. Promised to visit again some day," Stiles said. Anger flitted across Peter's face before disappearing a second later.

"You made friends with an alpha pack?" Peter said, outraged.

"Yeah, you told a crap load of lies, old man," Jackson said.

"I'm not that old!" he argued.

"Well, to be honest, Peter, I think I know exactly what you've been up to. _You_ were the 'anonymous tipper' Harris talked about. What did you do, leave him a note or something? Did you know this would happen?" Derek was pissed. No, pissed didn't describe it well enough. He was so angry it was taking all of his strength to _not _strike Peter down right there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Again, he wasn't convincing.

"I think you do," Derek growled, eyes flashing red. "And then what? Was your plan to kill Harris and use the kanima for yourself to get rid of me and become alpha and pick off the pack members that didn't want anything to do with you? Your plan was to probably take care of it all in that warehouse but Stiles' dad beat you there and saved us before you could make your move."

"What?" Peter said.

"Don't bother lying," Derek said menacingly. "I want you gone."

"You can't get rid of me," Peter scoffed.

"Yeah, I can. I'm the alpha, you're not. If I even smell your scent in Beacon Hills again, you're dead. I'll give you a day to leave. You better be gone by this time tomorrow morning."

When Peter refused to move, Derek threw him through a window in the back of the train depot.

"Wow, Derek, how did you know he was working against you?" Scott asked.

"Deaton told me not to trust him and I don't. Sure I trusted him a little when Jackson was still the kanima, but he's been off. That trip he went on for information shouldn't have taken as long as it did. He went on a vacation, I knew that from the moment he returned, I just never said anything. And also, I'm not stupid, I know I'm not the best with people, but I know how to read them."

"Why didn't you just kill him instead of sending him away?" Stiles asked.

"Well, Stiles, I have a heart believe it or not. Peter is the only family I have left and I've already killed him once. I don't think I could do it again. But I will if he comes back definitely."

"That's some deep stuff, Derek," Erica said.

Peter was gone by the next morning. They scoured the town to make sure he was really gone. Isaac found his scent leaving town on the highway heading south. That was the last they saw of him. Apparently he didn't want to die again.

Stiles was wrong. There was no new threat anytime during the following month. The rest of the summer went rather quietly. The guys did meet up and practise lacrosse a few times a week. This time, there were no interruptions.

Coach Finstock began lacrosse practise about two weeks before school began. To be fair, he made everyone try out for the team again. Scott, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac made the team again. Coach did not expect anything new from Stiles, but he was willing to give Stiles a chance since he won them the state championship last season.

"Stilinski! You're up," Finstock yelled.

"Finally, you remember my name," Stiles fist-pumped. Scott facepalmed.

"Do people even fist-pump anymore?" Isaac whispered.

Stiles ran out on to the field. The whole team's jaws dropped at Stiles' skills. He made every single goal and managed to steal the ball each time. The team members on the field were stunned. When everyone took off their helmets every expression obviously said, _Holy crap, Stilinski, how the hell did you get so good?._ Obviously Scott, Danny, Isaac, and Jackson sat off to the side knowing he would do well. All of them were proud, even, strangely enough, Jackson.

"Stilinski! What the hell was that? That was amazing! You're on first line!"

"F-first l-line?" Stiles stuttered. "Oh my God!"

"Good job, Stilinski! Now the rest of you except them," he pointed to Scott, Danny, Isaac, Jackson, Stiles, and two others, "suck balls. Greenberg, you've improved but you still suck. No first line for you."

After the practise, Jackson invited the whole new team to his house for a party. They all brought other people. Of course, there was alcohol, even though the werewolf folk couldn't get drunk. Danny got a little drunk and flirted with Stiles. _Flirted _with _Stiles._

"Y-you know, S-Stiles, you're not that bad lookin'," he slurred.

"Really? So I _am _attractive to gay guys?"

"Of course. You're not really my type, but you're attracive," Danny said. Stiles bit back a laugh because Danny said 'attracive' instead on 'attractive.'

Stiles was kind of upset he couldn't really get drunk. _Maybe if I drink a whole lot,_ he thought. "Thank you, Danny, I'm glad I finally got my answer."

"Yeah, s-so am I attracive to you?"

Stiles was stunned at that question. "What?"

"Do you think I'm attracive?"

_What the hell kind of question is that? Of course Danny is attractive, _Stiles thought_. _"Hell yeah, who wouldn't?"

"Good to know," Danny smirked. "Wanna make out?"

"How much have you had to drink, Danny?"

"Not much. I just want to kiss someone," he admitted.

"But that might compromise our friendship," Stiles told him. When he didn't get an answer, he turned to look at Danny and the poor guy was passed out on the sofa.

"So were you going to do it?" Scott asked him from across the room.

"I don't know," Stiles admitted. "How much did he have to drink?"

"He really wasn't that drunk. Trust me, we've been friends for a long time and I know how much it takes for him to get drunk. Don't know why he passed out, but he didn't drink that much," Jackson said.

"Maybe he was just tired," Allison said from behind Stiles. Lydia was beside her.

"Were you two listening in too?"

"Yep," Lydia grinned. "I think you should've kissed him."

"Maybe when he's not drinking," Stiles said. "Danny's my buddy now and I really don't want to make it weird."

He missed the jealous look that appeared on Isaac's face for a moment. Scott may or may not have noticed it though.

"Then why did you ask me if I wanted to make out with you before?" Scott asked.

"I was joking! I might like guys a bit as well, but I was joking when I asked you that Scott."

The weekend before school started back, Stiles had some issues with his jeep. He had to put it in the shop to get it worked on. The entire pack was shocked, well really they were stunned into complete silence for over ten minutes, when Derek told Stiles to use his car for the next day. Stiles almost died on the spot.

"A-are you serious?"

"No, I'm Derek," he said with no expression on his face.

"Haha, wolf got jokes now. You're being serious about letting me drive your freaking _Camaro_?"

"Yeah. I see the way you take care of your jeep, which is a piece of crap in comparison, so I'm sure you'll take care of my car. And if you don't-"

"You'll rip my throat out with your teeth. Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Wow, I'd kiss you right now if I knew you wouldn't knock my head of," Stiles said happily. "So instead I'll take back every mean name I've ever called you. You're awesome."

"I'll even pick up your jeep when its ready and bring it to your house."

The following morning, Derek's car was in the drive way waiting for him. Scott and Isaac texted saying they'd get to school on their own. When he drove into the parking lot, heads turned curiously. Everyone was staring at the car, which was the coolest car in the lot. Jackson hadn't got there yet, so his Porsche didn't count.

Stiles got out, locked it and headed for the building. People gaped when they saw that Stiles was the one driving it. It was one of the best days of Stiles' life. Which was odd because who actually likes the first day of school?

**The End-TBC (keep reading below)**

* * *

**I hope you liked the Stanny moment (sorry Stanny shippers, but that's not who I'm going to pair Stiles with in the near future, but I still like Stanny though.) Don't worry Peter isn't gone forever. He'll be back some day in another fic. :)**

* * *

******This is the end of this story, but I have a few more coming up. This is going to be a series.. The Werewolf!Stiles Chronicles or something. This is what's coming up:**

**-I wrote a one-shot about Stiles having an accident, a terribly embarrassing accident. It takes place during _The Red Moon _around chapters 3-4 I believe.**

**-Christmas fic**

**-3-4 more fics which I'm bouncing back and forth between. :) Not saying more just yet.**


End file.
